


The Heart of Dale

by JularaVon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JularaVon/pseuds/JularaVon
Summary: After the death of Smaug and the Battle of the Five Armies, it is up to Bard to lead his people through rebuilding the once great city of Dale. Soon the descendants of the former Army of Dale arrive to help and Bard soon finds himself indebted to the General's second in command, a half elf/half human woman who may make his family whole again. (Bard/OC) (I have this posted on Fanfiction.net as well under JularaVon) I chose explicit just to be safe.





	1. Chapter 1

_**The Heart of Dale** _

_**Chapter 1** _

_**TA 2770** _

_Flames licked at the chocolate brown banners hanging from the parapets of Dale's outer walls. Piercing screams had died to nothing as morning came with a burning, crimson sun. Bodies scorched to ash and buildings crumbling beneath the weight of Smaug the Terrible, the Last Great Fire Drake._

_Those fortunate enough to escape the dragon's fire fled towards Lake Town, following the Running River. Two days of walking and carrying others after such a loss took its toll on the hearts of Dale's survivors. Their Lord Girion was dead, but his wife and son pushed on in the crowd, encouraging others onward. Their Lady helped bandage what wounds she could, alas many did not make it._

_The General of Dale's army had stayed behind with Lord Girion and would not abandon his childhood friend. He handed him black arrows as he shot one after the other at the dragon. One nicked the underside of Smaug's belly, removing scales. He roared ominously as he swung himself around and landed on the wall near Lord Girion, his tail knocking down the remainder of a parapet. He stared straight at Girion and his General, smirked, and set his flame upon them. He reveled in their screams and then took flight with a thunderous leap. Part of the wall crumbled beneath him and the last lonely black arrow fell from its place of honor into the heap below._

_General Asher's son, Captain Alann, led the remaining army to safety. Finding Dale's survivors, they marched with them to the shores near Lake Town. The Master of Lake Town bluntly told the Captain there was not enough room for all. Captain Alann gathered the survivors together._

_“The Master claims a lack of space in our time of need,” Captain Alann said, his brows furrowing in thought._

_“Perhaps it is true,” their Lady said standing calmly, “What would you have us do, General?”_

_Alann looked to the Lady, “I am not our General, My Lady.”_

_She looked at him sternly before looking towards the ruin of Dale, “You are now,” she stated solemnly as bright flames licked at the sky._

_General Alann peered at the crowd seeing nodding heads, “The army will not do any good here on a floating city,” he paused as all his men stood, “We make for a farther place so others may live. Any volunteers will be welcome. We will preserve Dale's way of life until the future brings our descendants home.”_

_“I volunteer General,” stated a young man, “I carry the last knowledge of our peoples' sword smithing. Where am I to go, but with Dale's legacy?”_

_“I thank you for your words,” stated the General, “But our legacy lies with Girion's heir. My Lady, you and your son deserve more.”_

_“We will not abandon our people General Alann,” she said, “We will make our home here until the time comes.”_

_“I am not abandoning anyone. There is not enough food and shelter for all of us,” his frustration showing in his voice._

_“I understand. The army of Dale must survive to restore our people,” she said calmly._

_Many artisans, craftsman, and former merchants accompanied the army of Dale South to where they could survive and endure. Those left in Lake Town survived as best they could. With only a dream to look forward to, some fell into despair of returning home._

 

**TA 2941 East Emnet of Rohan near Emyn Muil**

The clashing of swords could be heard across the valley, even with the surrounding bushes doing their best to muffle them. Man and woman fought tirelessly as time slowly slipped by.

The man wore a faded brown tunic over his matching leggings and shirt. He held his left arm behind his back as he parried and lunged at his opponent.

The woman wore identical clothes except for her tunic. It was in more of a dress style to hang lower at the bottom and the top had lacings cinching it together properly. She also held her left arm behind her back holding her long, brownish red hair which hung in a single, thick braid to keep it out of the way. Even braided, it hung to her waist.

“You've been getting better, Elena,” he said, “I give you that.”

He took another swing at her and she parried it with her elvish blade.

“Well, dear little brother,” she taunted, “someone has to give you a run for your gold.”

He laughed as he slowed and stopped. His breathing had become raspy and his age of fifty-five showed for a moment. He wiped a section of sweaty hair out of his face as he sheathed his sword.

Elena straightened as she sheathed her sword as well. A small, brown thrush bird flew to her left shoulder and fluffed up his feathers as he wiggled. He settled quite contentedly and closed his eyes. He looked like a regular thrush with the exception of his glowing lavender eyes.

“That bird gives me the willies,” he said.

“Ony? Now why would you be afraid of him?” Elena asked with a laugh.

He stood straighter as he frowned into Elena's eyes, “Didn't say I was afraid. Said he gave me the willies.”

Elena chuckled softly, “The great General Aric the Second not liking a thrush of Dale?”

“I'll never believe that's a simple thrush,” Aric harrumphed as he straightened.

Elena smirked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Has something to do with that elvish blood I'd reckon,” he said, “Able to call all manner of creatures to your midst.”

Elena frowned and raised her right hand to fidget with her slightly pointed ear. Though they had the same color hair, height, and father she was obviously part elf. She looked around her thirties although she was closer to seventy.

“A gift from my mother I was told,” Elena stated softly.

Aric gently grabbed her right hand and pulled it into his.

“I didn't say half elf was bad. If you aged as I you might not have lived long enough to see what has become of me,” he said sadly.

“You survived the death of your wife,” Elena remembered, “but you still have me.”

“If only father was still alive,” he said as his face saddened and crinkled.

“Now none of that,” she said as she pushed his shoulders gently with both hands, “We have to decide who all is going with Marik to do trade with Esgaroth this year and check on Girion's heir.”

“It is about time for that isn't it?”

“General Aric! Captain Elena!” came a shout and running steps.

They both turned as Elena's friend, aide, and distant cousin came hurrying though the brush.

“Alan? What is it?” Elena asked with a hand on her sword handle as she looked behind him.

He came to a stop before them and bent over with his hands on his knees as he huffed and puffed looking like a blonde scarecrow had snapped from a strong wind.

“Dale...” he blew out, “Smaug...”

Elena looked at Aric with eyes wide before turning back to Alan. She gently clasped his shoulders and stood him upright.

“What about Dale and Smaug?” Elena asked.

“Smaug has been killed by Bard the Bowman, Girion's heir,” Alan puffed out, “Esgaroth destroyed... survivors headed to Dale. Survived a great war and are starting to rebuild Dale.

Aric put a hand on Alan's shoulder as Elena took a step back.

“Why don't you sit down, cousin, and tell us all you've heard,” Aric said.

Alan nodded, sat, and as his breath returned he began the tale he'd heard from a genuine Dale thrush.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Dale** **Three Months Later**

The dead had been buried in a large, simple ceremony. Winter had bit in early with cold, harsh teeth. Citizens rationed the food given to them by the wood elves before the Battle of the Five Armies started. Many were grateful to have survived and many more mourned relatives and friends too numerous to count. With the events of the past three and a half months, it was their first time to think, to heal, and to mourn.

Their Lord Bard, the restored Duke, had directed a start to rebuilding Dale. The best kept buildings used to hold nobles, traders, and craftsman full now of numerous families living together to save wood for heat. The town hall with full barracks was as crammed as they could manage.

They dared to not venture far alone, for small bands of orcs or goblins seemed to be wandering the tunnels of the great earth eaters hoping to pick off a few strays. Meanwhile, the wood elves were safely bundled into their home.

Bard led a small band of fighting men out for supply runs. Meat, wood, and anything else that was useful was brought back and distributed equally among the people. Special attention was paid to the sick, injured, children, and women.

Healing herbs and those knowledgeable in those arts were limited, many had not finished their training. Bard knew their first Winter would be the hardest, he just hoped they all lived to see Spring.

As he walked along the low parapets of the outer walls, he nodded at the few on watch strategically placed along the walls. He found himself lost in thought, his reason for still being awake at this hour was just that. Thoughts and images running amok in his head would not let him rest this night.

He sensed something was coming, but he knew not what. Pain and sadness or hope and happiness? What more did his people have to endure?

The air was clear as crystal as the sun rose. It looked to be an unusually warm day and the thought made Bard smirk as he stared out to the East watching his breath in the chill early morning air. The winds had died down as well. It was as if everything was waiting.

A slight movement in the distance caught his attention as he started to make out the shape of a bird. The thrush who'd whispered in his ear of Smaug's weakness landed on the stone parapet in front of him.

The bird chittered in his way, tilted his head towards the East, and flew away.

Bard had understood his bird speech. _The rest of Dale returns to restore its people and make them whole once more._ All in all he was chatty for a thrush.

Bard eyed the horizon as he dwelled on those words. He slowly made his way to the East gate as his mind flashed back to his father telling him of the great people of Dale. Passed down from son to son, the stories claimed the Dale survivors had split into two groups. Those who remained in Lake Town, and those who went with the army South. Rumors said they were on the outskirts of a land called Rohan. Preserving Dale's ways, customs, and artisans.

Many believed it was just gossip to keep hopes alive. Bard's father had known better. He had handed him a black arrow, the last of its kind. His father said it had been passed down since Girion's son had snuck away to Dale in the middle of one night a few years after they had fled Dale. Stronger then, he searched cautiously through the rubble and finally found what was left of his father. He buried him proper and stumbled upon the black arrow as he walked among the debris on his return to his mother. Hiding it in his pack, he brought it home and hid it, until he passed on the story to his son along with the arrow. Forged by Thror, King under the Mountain. Bard had hidden it, waiting for the right moment. In the end it had finally realized its purpose.

Another movement in the East snapped Bard out of his memories and back to the present. The long line of the horizon seemed to slightly wriggle a good distance. Slowly men and women with wagons and livestock came into view. All of the animals that were able were laden with goods, weapons, and foodstuffs. Wagons of supplies and children. Wood for building and burning, metal for forging, seeds for planting, food enough for all in Dale, and hidden in some of the depths of those wagons were yet more riches for Dale.

One fourteenth of the treasure of Erebor was promised to Dale. With the bitter Winter that had set in, the bulk of that gold could not yet be delivered as the dwarves huddled near their forges and hearths. The Emeralds of Girion had been given to Bard, but he in turn gave them to the Elven King in Mirkwood as a token of friendship and alliance. King Dain had approved of Bard's decision upon hearing what he had done. Alas, gold was not an answer when your tradesmen had lost most everything in Esgaroth.

An army surrounded the wagons and people. All dressed in chocolate brown armor bearing the crest of the Army of Dale. Bard recognized it from old books his father had given him. A shaded pinwheel in reddish bronze and chocolate brown. The Lord's crest was similar he recalled. The pinwheel being encircled by a flamelike, almost closed tulip with flamelike leaves curling away at the base. The whole crest was reddish bronze with chocolate brown shading.

He shook his head as the memory faded and he made his way to the top of the Eastern gates. The crowd of almost 1500 people came to a stop. Many sat to rest on the other side of the River Running as the army maintained its watchful position. Four figures approached the gates and looked up at the men standing above the gates.

Bard was surprised to see one was an elf woman with a thrush on her shoulder. Three of them were dressed in army regalia and the fourth was an old dwarf Bard recognized as a trader that came to Esgaroth once a year with a small group of people. He was always armed with questions about Esgaroth, but he always had tales of old Dale to tell as well. Bard thought well of Trader Marik.

The older man took a step closer and called up to them, “I am General Aric of the Army of Dale, descendant of General Asher. We bring aide to the rest of our people and come to help rebuild Dale. We seek a meeting with our Lord Bard, Duke of Dale.”

The men standing next to Bard grinned as they looked at him. A small gathering of people had started to appear inside the Eastern gates as the gossip spread through Dale.

“What aide does this army bring?” asked Bard.

General Aric looked at Bard thinking him a young, peasant guard.

“That is to be discussed in detail with our Lord,” he stated.

“How do we know you do not wish us ill?” Bard asked.

Elena stepped forward and looked up at Bard as she placed a hand on her brother's arm stilling the retort she knew was coming from him, “We bear no ill will to our kin, sir,” she stated politely, “We have brought wood to rebuild, food to share, and medicine to heal.”

“And who are you to be kin to me and mine?” Bard asked curious.

“I am Captain Yende Elena Gail, also descendant of General Asher, half sister to our General Aric, and second in command of the army of Dale,” Elena stated.

With a smile she asked, “May I ask the name of the man with so many questions and a new tailored coat?”

Bard smirked as she caught on, “I am Bard,” he said simply.

“My Lord!” General Aric said as he bowed forward with his left arm across his chest and his eyes moved to the ground.

Every soldier and archer followed suit, including Elena.

Bard took the stairs two at a time as the gathering of people oohed and aahed over the army bowed for their own Bard. The rebuilt gates were raised and he walked out to meet his army of Dale and the rest of their kin.

The army stood as its General and Captain did. Elena kept a simple smile on her face as Bard shook hands with the menfolk like they were all equals.

After Bard kissed the back of Elena's hand and straightened, he noticed the odd thrush sitting on her shoulder.

“What a unique thrush,” Bard stated.

“Ony is one of a kind,” Elena smiled as Ony bowed his head to Bard.

“Welcome home Girion's heir,” Ony said quietly.

Bard had yet to release Elena's hand and at the bird's greeting he clasped it tighter.

“Your thrush speaks the tongue of man?” Bard asked.

“He is not what he seems,” Elena stated saying nothing more.

Bard looked into Elena's eyes and smirked, “I suspect you aren't either.”

The General's eyes narrowed as he saw Bard smile at his sister. He moved his neck until it cracked and he cleared his throat.

“My Lord,” he said, “may we discuss where everyone will be staying? There is also a great deal of items which will need to be stored.”

“We understand if there is not enough usable space yet,” Elena said as Bard let go of her hand, “We ask permission to set up our tents and campfires until you have given us direction otherwise.”

“We are still scouring old buildings for usable supplies,” Bard said, “We are unsure of what we already have. We have very few numbers to spare for a search. We fix what we can when we have the time.”

Marik stepped forth, “Perhaps a little divide and conquer eh? Send a group to search old buildings, make a list of things to be rebuilt easily and which can wait. Another group to fortify the walls and defense of Dale and its people. Mayhaps our tradesmen and craftsmen can get to work on shoring up the buildings in use. We also need a sturdy set of buildings to store food and other supplies.”

Bard nodded, “Who would you trust to these tasks?”

Marik nodded to the General, “He's our expert on protection, perhaps hunting parties as well?” He then nodded to Elena, “Our Elena is meticulous to detail,” he paused, “she is trustworthy, never a lie has crossed her lips. Any inventorian outta be done by her.”

Bard crossed his arms in thought. He trusted this old dwarf who had known Girion.

“And the rebuilding?” he asked.

Marik grinned widely and heaved a giant hammer up to rest on his shoulder, “That lad, you leave to me and my craftsmen. Just point the way.”

Marik winked causing Elena to smile. Ony tilted his head at Bard and blinked. He stood straight and tapped his left foot. Elena looked at Ony and his eyes flashed. Elena looked at Bard sharply and then back at Ony. Her eyes widened and she blinked hard as Ony seemed to smirk at her. She looked back at Bard and blushed before looking at the ground frowning.

Bard raised an eyebrow at the exchange, “What did he say?”

“I'd rather not say in present company,” she said blushing harder.

Bard smiled lightly as he returned his attention to Marik. The sound of laughter came from behind Bard as his son ran over to hug Marik.

“Came as soon as I heard,” Bain said, “Saw you here and couldn't resist an appearance,” Bain said as he stepped back grinning from ear to ear.

Bard gently grabbed his shoulder as he gestured to each one as he introduced them to Bain, “This is General Aric, Captain Yende, and I'm not sure I caught your name?”

“A...A...Alan, sire,” he said holding his helmet in his hands, “Lieutenant Alan, sire, just a distant cousin of theirs.”

“Also good at details, My Lord,” Elena stated quietly, “And I go by Elena.”

“Ah,” Bard said as he gestured to Bain, “This is my son, Bain.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir,” Elena said smiling at Bain's unbridled energy.

“Not used to people calling me sir,” Bain said uncomfortably as he scratched his head, “I was actually looking for Da for Sigrid.”

“What does she need?” he asked concerned.

“Out of some herbs they need. Margery is about ready to have that baby of hers and the healer seems to have disappeared.”

“Great,” Bard harumphed.

“Count your blessings, Laddie,” Marik grinned widely revealing a missing front tooth, “You're lookin at the best healer in all of Dale.”

“You?” Bain sputtered.

Marik let out a loud bark of laughter.

“Eh, no lad,” he said wiping tears from the corner of his eyes.

“Her,” he motioned to Elena with his thumb, “You try to beat dwarvish, elvish, and human healing all rolled into one.”

Elena blushed as everyone looked at her.

“You're a healer and a warrior?” Bard asked impressed.

“I've had time on my hands,” she said, “and I love to learn.”

“Alright,” Bard said making a few decisions, “General, see to getting your group settled, then come find me in the old barracks. Anyone in Dale can direct you where that is. Captain can follow me. Apparently its time to greet a new arrival to this world.”

The lieutenant followed Elena, Bard, and a few others to the old barracks. Upon arrival he was ordered back to the group to acquire her healing bags. Men brought in water and women built up fires to help it boil. Fresh rags were acquired and no one gave this elf a second thought. It felt like she was already one of them. She felt right at home as she talked Margery through sharp pangs and tough pushes. As the baby made its way into the world, it let out a wail for all in hearing distance to be proud of.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Evening**

Elena was exhausted. Some of her hair had escaped her braid in tufts. Her tunic clung to her. She had removed her armor and sent Alan to take it to her tent. He returned and stayed by her side dressed similarly. They both showed a lack of sleep as they went from injury to malady. The few healers around watched closely as Elena explained new concepts to them. None of them were experienced. Serious wounds and sicknesses had plagued them for months since the Battle of the Five Armies. Now they had an experienced healer to learn from and they were soaking it all in.

Once word had spread of her healing capabilities, more and more came to be treated. Some came to just talk and ask about the army and her place in it. She felt overwhelmed with the acceptance of these simple folks.

Only when Bard appeared did they start to disperse.

“Alan,” Elena said tapping him on the shoulder, “go to bed. It's getting late and tomorrow will probably be just as busy, even with the other healers from camp.”

Alan smiled as he yawned and started off towards the gates and his tent.

Elena turned to Bard and smiled tiredly, “Have a malady or injury for me to look at my Lord?”

Bard's eyes twinkled at her jest, “My daughter Sigrid prepared a bed for you. We thought you might be tired after all the day's work.”

“Thank you my Lord, but I do not wish to be a bother.”

“Sigrid already did the work,” Bard said as he guided her towards the doorway, “would hate to think she did it for nothing.”

“When you put it that way, how can I refuse,” she asked as Ony fluttered back to her shoulder from a nearby bed post.

“I think Sigrid wanted a chance to talk to you about all the excitement as well.”

“Ah, so she had a motive,” she grinned as she felt his hand guiding her at the small of her back.

“Its not so often we get such company,” Bard said gently.

“Company?” Elena asked.

“Most of the Lord's family quarters were preserved. After a lot of cleaning, we've been able to make a rather spacious home.”

“Yet others are cramped together?”

“Everyone we asked has declined,” Bard harrumphed, “Seems they think it unfit for their Lord to share what little he has.”

“They think highly of you,” she said smiling.

“Do they?”

“Lord Bard, Duke of Dale,” she said with a bounce in her step, “Dragon Slayer, Bowman. You are a king in their hearts.”

“They seemed to talk to you as if the mead were flowing freely,” Bard smirked.

“Well,” she said, “Not to brag, but one of your elder folk decided I was such a magical creature that he decided to propose to me.”

Bard barked out a laugh, “Did he now?”

“He was my third proposal of the day,” she smiled.

“Well there isn't a flood of lovely maidens around here,” Bard said.

“Lovely?” she asked, “You think I'm lovely?”

Bard lead her up the stairs and through a door he opened for her.

As he closed the door he called for Sigrid, “Sigrid! I'm home with our guest.”

A young girl came rushing around the corner and flew into Bard's arms wrapping her arms around his neck, “Da! Sigrid made sweet rolls.”

Bard chuckled lowly, “Tilda, this is Captain Yende Elena Gail of our army.”

Tilda blushed a little as she peered at Elena, “Hello Captain. Nice to meet you.”

“Elena,” she said, “Just Elena to you sweet, young lady.”

Tilda smiled widely before hopping down and rushing off towards the family room. A large, hard wood table with two matching benches and a chair at either end was covered with simple fare. Sweet rolls were the only decadent touch. Wooden plates, bowls, and spoons were perfectly set. A small cup of dried wildflowers sat in the center leaning to one side.

The fireplace in this room had a cooking pot bubbling with the aroma of delicious stew. Bard approached the young woman tending it. He placed a kiss upon her forehead.

“Sigrid, this is the Captain,” Bard said.

“Elena,” she stated with a smile.

“I'm Sigrid, you met Tilda, and I believe you met Bain down at the gates this morning?”

“Yes, I did.”

“I was unsure if you ate meat,” Sigrid said a little worried, “I already made stew, but I have a few other things that would suit.”

“Meat is fine with me,” Elena said, “I grew up in an army of men and dwarves.”

“You're not like other elves,” Tilda said as they sat to eat.

Sigrid filled their bowls with stew and sat down herself.

“Ah, but I'm not all elf,” Elena said winking, “My father was from the direct line of General Asher, boyhood friend of Girion, but my mother was a wood elf.”

“I don't remember my mother,” Tilda said quietly.

“You look exactly like her,” Sigrid said.

“I was sorry to hear of your loss,” Elena said.

They all turned to her.

“How did you know?” Bain asked.

“Trader Marik had more than one mission when he brought his traders to Lake Town every year,” Elena whispered as she ducked her head a bit.

Bard raised a brow at her, “Mission?”

“The same mission he's had since Dale fell,” Elena said as their eyes connected, “To check on Girion's heirs and to see our kin survive.”

“I always thought his prices seemed too reasonable,” Bard mumbled.

They told Elena the story of the dragon and Lake Town's destruction, then about the battle afterwards. Elena told them a few stories that had happened between some of the craftsmen and soldiers over the years.

“How old are you?” Tilda asked innocently.

“Tilda!” Sigrid scolded, “Thats not something you ask a woman!”

“Why not?” Tilda asked.

“Most do not wish to tell,” Elena chuckled with a twinkle in her eyes, “I am not ashamed of my age. It comes with experience and memories.”

She tapped Tilda gently on the nose and grinned, “I'm 68.”

Tilda's eyes widened, “Wow.”

“Tis not so old for an elf,” Elena said, “I've met some who are older than a thousand years. They have seen a lot and carry much wisdom.”

“Did you learn to heal from them?” Sigrid asked.

“For the most part,” Elena said, “I learned healing from a dear, old dwarven woman who has since passed as well.”

“Thats why Marik said you knew elvish, dwarvish, and human healing?” Bain asked.

“Yes.”

“Your Captain of an army,” Sigrid said, “How does a healer become such?”

Elena smirked at this, “I am not only a healer. I am a warrior. It is said I am the best archer in the army, and second at fighting.”

“Second to whom?” Bard asked curious.

“Why the General of course,” she said, “As there were two heirs, the best fighter was to be the new General when our father died. Without our Duke in our midst, it has been passed down the bloodline. Only our Lord may choose a new General, otherwise it falls to the laws of the army.”

“So you fought your brother?” Tilda asked.

“I had to,” she said simply.

“I have not heard of these laws of the army,” Bard said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

“They were made to keep order in the absence of our Lord when the army went South,” Elena said, “One of which entails criminal activity. Any accused must fight one who brings the crime to light. The winner decides the fate of the one accused. If one is incapable of fighting, they may bring the proof and accusation to an officer. The officer may stand in for the one incapable of fighting.”

“To prevent people from preying on the weak?” asked Bain.

“Correct,” Elena said, “You are one of the first to guess that accurately.

Bard rustled Bain's hair proudly, “Our Bain always has been a smart one.”

Elena smiled sadly at the interaction.

“You look sad,” Tilda said.

They all turned to Elena.

“Just remembering,” Elena said, “My father used to tussle my hair too. Til it was long enough for him to tug on my braid.”

She grinned as her eyes glittered.

“What about your mother?” Tilda asked, “What was she like?”

“Starlight,” Elena whispered as she stared into her bowl, “She was so beautiful you felt a star had fallen in front of you. They named her Silme Alcarin, which means Radiant Starlight. She was just as kind and had a gift of all manner of creatures listening to her. Ony was my last gift from her before she disappeared.”

“Disappeared?” Tilda whispered.

“She abandoned us for another love,” Elena said, her voice hardening.

Ony pecked her gently and her face softened as she looked at Tilda.

“We weren't enough,” she whispered sadly.

“Who truly knows the heart of another?” Ony asked quietly as he transformed into a tiny, purple fox and cuddled her neck.

The girls gasped at the sight as Bain and Bard's eyes widened.

“You normally hide your gifts,” Elena said to Ony.

“You forget,” Ony said smirking, “ I KNOW your heart. You would never keep secrets from Your Lord.”

He turned to stare into Bard's eyes and chuckled mischievously. He wrapped himself over her shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Oh, do I ever know your heart,” he said yawning contentedly before drifting off to sleep.

Elena gazed at Bard with a puzzled look on her face. She blinked a bit before staring at her empty bowl. They all helped Sigrid clean up before Tilda showed Elena to her room.

“You'll be staying in this one,” Tilda said, “I helped Sigrid put the clean bedding on and I filled the water basin for you.”

“Thank you Tilda,” Elena said, “Its quite nicer than what I'm used to.”

Tilda beamed and pointed down the hall, “I'm in that room if you need anything. I'd never had a room to myself til we came here.”

Elena smiled at her as she danced to her room. Elena entered her own room and closed the door. She washed her face and arms in the water basin before toweling off. She turned back the bedding and undressed before crawling into the bed. Her sword lay within arm's reach and her dagger under her pillow. Ony curled up next to her on the pillow and swished his tail.

 


	4. Chapter 4

  **Just After Midnight**

Ony perked up his ears as he heard footsteps in the hallway.

 __Those are too heavy to be Bain or Bard_ _ _,_ he thought _,_ __Elena! Elena wake! Danger!_ _

Elena woke with a start at Ony's demand in her head. She quickly, yet quietly donned her tunic and grabbed her weapons. She slipped into the hallway just as an orc slipped into Tilda's room, another close behind it. Silently she rushed to the one nearest her and impaled him through the back into his heart with her dagger. He let out a squeal as he died that echoed down Dale to the camp. The other orc turned towards his comrade as Tilda let out a scream. The orc startled at the sound and paused long enough for Elena to push the dead orc away and stab this one through the heart with her sword that glowed an eery blue. He squealed as well.

Bard came through the doorway with a sword in nothing but his trousers. The fierce look on his face fell as he saw both orcs dead. He rushed to Tilda to make sure she was alright. He looked over at Elena while holding Tilda. Anger shown on her face as she still stood ready for battle.

“Where did they come from?” she asked no one in particular, “How would they get past the guard?”

A commotion at the entryway turned her attention away as Bain and Sigrid stood near Tilda's doorway. Elena walked determinedly towards it to find General Aric and a few other soldiers who had stormed in looking for a fight. They saw Elena with her bloodied weapons and rage in her eyes.

“What happened?” Aric asked looking at the dead orc in the hallway.

“We've been breached,” she said, “We need to see if any others made it in... and how.”

The General took a step forward as he took in Elena's bare legs and unlaced tunic. He narrowed his eyes at Bard as he approached.

“Bryn,” General Aric said sternly, “Send men to clean up this mess. I want men posted out front until I give the all clear. I'll grab another group to search for the breach and any stragglers. Thankfully we were on patrol nearby.”

As the orcs were disposed of and the mess cleaned up, Elena sat on the bench facing away from the table. She cleaned her weapons, then kept her sword ready until everything was clear. Ony had turned back into a thrush and sat on Tilda's shoulders cuddled into her neck making reassuring cooing sounds. Tilda hugged Elena tightly around the waist as Sigrid sat on Tilda's other side stroking her hair. Bain stood nearby pacing as Bard sat on the other side of Elena with his sword nearby.

“If not for you we'd all be dead,” Bard said solemnly.

“I don't think it was a coincidence they came tonight,” Elena said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Bain asked as he stopped to look at her.

“How long have you stayed in these rooms without a guard?” Elena asked.

“Two months now,” Bard said, “We've never had a guard.”

“And of all of those nights,” Elena said, “They show the day the army arrives. Past that army and straight through the front door.”

“What does that mean?” asked Sigrid.

“I think we have a traitor in our midst,” Elena said, “And I'm sorry to say I know not from where.”

“What are you going to do?” Tilda asked quietly.

“If its alright with all of you,” Elena said as she gently stroked the top of Ony's head with one finger, “I'd like to stay as long as you'll have me. I also want to post a few guards out front at night and one during the day.”

Bard nodded, “We have enough guards to spare now. I agree.”

“And its alright if I stay?” Elena asked as she looked at Bard.

Tilda and Sigrid looked at Bard excitedly..

“Of course,” he said causing the girls to grin.

 

**Hour Later**

The all clear given and a report to wait until morning, Bard tucked Tilda into bed.

“Can you stay with me?” Tilda asked Elena who stood in the doorway.

“I don't have anything to sleep in,” Elena said blushing.

Bard disappeared into his room as Elena sat down on the edge of her bed. Bard reappeared with a shirt he handed to Elena.

“Will this do?” he asked.

Elena blushed as she took his shirt, “Yes thank you.”

She stood and went to her room to change and clean up. She washed sprinkles of orc blood off her face and neck. She returned to Tilda's room tugging the shirt down. It only reached mid thigh. She crawled in with Tilda who cuddled close to her.

“I don't think any more orcs will attack me tonight,” Tilda said yawning loudly.

“Would it help if I sang you an elvish lullaby?” Elena asked.

“Yes please,” Tilda said.

Elena sang softly of a family brought together after the war of the One Ring. Her voice unknowingly carried just loudly enough for the others to hear. The children soon all fell asleep, but Bard lay awake with his door open thinking of a certain young woman that captivated him. He had been the only one of his family to understand the words of her song, but the way she sang it pierced all of their hearts.

 

 **Mo** **rning**

The sun's rays peered through Bard's windows through the cracks in the shutters waking him gently. The few hours of sleep he had managed seemed to be enough. He dressed and went to check on Tilda. He slowly opened the door a couple feet to see Ony sleeping as a tiny fox on Tilda's chest. Tilda lay on Elena's right arm which was holding her close to Elena's chest.

 __My shirt looks good on her_ _ he thought as he noticed the bedding had fallen off and the shirt had hiked up her legs a bit. He smirked at the path his thoughts were taking and silently closed the door. He walked slowly to the family room.

The real kitchens were still a mess on the lower floor, but they had pulled enough useful items to this area. Even this area of the Lord's house was spacious compared to their home in Lake Town. Each child having their own room was a luxury they hadn't had. Airing out the place hadn't taken long, but slowly adding usable bedding and rugs to remove the cling of Winter was a bit tougher. Gifts from the dwarves and elves had gone a long way for his people. What animals they were able to catch for meat was not put to waste. The furs were made into bedding and Winter wear. Even though he distributed it amongst the people, they knew he had children to see to. A small gift of thanks came here or there from those who were happy to have watched Smaug fall with his arrow. These people had so little, but they were happy to share. With the supplies from the army they could live comfortably this Winter. In the Spring the real work would begin.

Not that they'd sit idle this Winter. Marik had already found a few large buildings that would be easy to shore up. Surprisingly the old pub and brewery still had some barrels of ale, well aged by now. Marik was going to have the pub and brewery rebuilt quickly since it also housed an inn. People would at least get to spread out a bit and once the housing immediately to the East of his home was rebuilt, they could move people out of the inn and barracks. Marik then wanted to rebuild the barracks so the army would be close by. The traders and craftsman not helping Marik for the day planned on rebuilding the market just to the North of his home. There used to be a lot of homes above the shops and a few still survived. As the rebuilding made it closer to the gates, they would meet some of the soldiers that were helping to rebuild the damaged walls and aged gates. Work wouldn't be complete on the walls until warmer weather, but the wood supports would be ready. Dale would be well fortified if any orcs or goblins tried to attack again. With so many people returning to Dale with the army things would move at a fast pace. People seemed content in their tents outside of Dale while the work went on. They all took their turns working and resting. Even Bard had work to do.

Bard cut a large slab of bread and spread a generous helping of jam on it. As he ate, he grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. As he swallowed the last piece of his breakfast, he put on his coat and opened the door. Two guards stood alert outside and turned towards him as he exited.

“Sire,” the older one said, “General Aric has a report for you when you have the time. He said it was about what they found last night.”

Bard nodded, “I'll head there first thing before I find Marik.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Army Camp**

Bard was shown into the General's tent. He was dressed in full armor and looked dirty and tired.

“Sire,” Aric said bowing his head, “Its been a long night, but I think we have most of your answers.”

“The breach?” Bard asked.

“Hidden passageway that runs under the city, we found a few collapses, but the orcs had dug their own tunnels to compensate,” he said, “With your leave I'll have the tunnels filled to prevent any further breaches and any possible collapses.”

“Agreed.”

“The breach was close to your home, but we found no other enemies. It seems your family was the only target.”

“Elena said as much.”

At the mention of his sister, the General's gaze narrowed enough for Bard to notice.

“She thinks we have a traitor, though there were no clues as to who.”

“Finding a traitor will be hard without evidence,” the General stated straightening to his full height which annoyed him when he found himself only eye to eye with Bard.

“I do wonder at your intentions towards my sister,” he stated after a brief pause.

“Do you?” Bard asked crossing his arms and straightening as well, which gained him an extra inch.

The General's face showed signs of anger, “She is not some thing to toy with.”

“I would agree,” Bard said, “Nasty temper when it comes to orcs. She took both of them down before I could get to my daughter's room.”

“And where exactly were you?”

“In my room if you must know,” Bard said staring him down, “Alone.”

“And my sister's state of undress early this morning?”

“She spent all day yesterday tending to the sick and wounded,” Bard said raising an eyebrow, “Would you have slept in all those clothes after that? I'm ashamed to say I hadn't thought to offer her one of my spare shirts earlier.”

“Your spare shirts? My sister slept in one of your spare shirts?”

“Enough of this,” Bard said sharply “Your sister is in no danger from me. As long as she decides to stay with us she will be treated with the utmost respect.”

Bard turned away to leave the tent and paused. He turned back to the General, “I wouldn't touch a woman without their permission and Elena is old enough to decide what she wants.”

Bard stormed out of the tent and walked all the way over to the pub to find Marik smiling at the quick start that morning. Bard felt his anger ease, but his mind still wandered towards a certain woman. He set his coat aside, tho it was a crisp morning and it had started to snow. He dove straight into the work Marik had. A few times throughout the day a messenger would talk to Bard before being directed back to the sender with his orders or demands.

 

**Back in Bard's Home**

Elena woke sharply when Tilda accidentally kicked her while she slept. She rubbed her right knee and sat up stretching her arms up. A small crack sound came from her upper back and she relaxed as she looked back at Tilda. Ony rested peacefully on her chest making a small humming sound every once in a while. Elena slipped away carefully and changed back into her outfit. At least she'd be warm until she reached the camp for her belongings. She sheathed her sword and dagger once her scabbards were secure. The dagger hanging from her left thigh while the sword hung from her back, tilted towards her right shoulder. She could easily grab the hilt if needed. She walked out of her room and found Sigrid preparing a hot breakfast.

“Good morning,” Sigrid said smiling, “How'd ya sleep?”

“Ok until I got a kick in the knee,” Elena said chuckling.

“Thats why I'm an early riser,” Sigrid said, “I got so used to her kicking me or pushing me out of bed that I just learned to wake early and avoid most of it.”

Elena chuckled again, “What are you making this morning?”

“I'm afraid its even simpler fare then last night,” Sigrid said scrunching up her nose, “Porridge.”

“You don't like porridge?”

“Not when we've had it every morning since we got here.”

“Oh,” Elena said as she took a bowl, “I will appreciate it a bit more then.”

“Oh?” Sigrid asked.

“When we're on the move you're lucky to get a hot meal.”

“I dream of eggs lately,” Sigrid said sighing as she leaned on the table cupping her chin in her hand, “What I wouldn't do for eggs.”

Elena smiled, “I'll see what I can do about that.”

“Really?” Sigrid said jumping back up.

“We have quite a few chickens with us,” Elena said eating, “I'm sure I could rustle up a few from Paralee.”

“Paralee?” Sigrid asked.

“She is our chicken expert. She loves anything that has to do with chickens. She has quite the variety. Her passion for chickens is rivaled only by her husband Grimnok. Hes a dwarf and shes a human that's a bit short for full grown. Made for each other they are.”

“Have you ever been in love?” Tilda asked a few feet behind her rubbing her eyes with Ony perched on her shoulder and a small handmade dolly in her other hand that had seen better days.

Elena raised an eyebrow as she recognized the small doll and said thoughtfully, “I love my family and the people I look after, but no I have never been in love.”

“Has anyone ever been in love with you?” Tilda asked.

“At least three men she healed fell for her yesterday,” Sigrid said smirking as she set Tilda's bowl in front of her.

“I've had my share of proposals,” Elena said slowly, “But none of them had my heart.”

“Your heart is already taken,” Ony sniffed as he skimpered down to the bench.

He turned into a small, blue leopard and stuffed a crust of bread into his mouth. Elena stared down at him and raised an eyebrow.

Ony swallowed hard, “What?”

She just stared at him a moment.

“Ok so maybe blue is a bit odd, but I like blue,” Ony said with another sniff, “Besides a leopard is better while you are away. Better defense and twice as cuddly.”

Elena shook her head smiling, “And my heart is already taken?”

“Oh that!” Ony said as Tilda snuck him another crust, “Your heart belongs where it always has, with Your Lord.”

Elena choked a bit on the water she was trying to drink. She coughed a few times before clearing her airways.

“What?” she asked Ony as the girls looked at her wide eyed.

“Oh come now,” Ony stated like he was chiding a naughty child and sat up on his hind legs, “Ever since you came with Marik on one of the Lake Town trades you've been different. Moony eyed over every morsel of a story Marik would tell of him.”

“That's not true,” Elena sputtered.

“Tis so!” Ony said loudly as his fur sparkled to bright red, “Can't hide nothing from me. The dreams alone make one blush,” Ony turned pink for emphasis.

Elena's cheeks blushed bright pink at the thought of last night's dreams being just as Ony had said, “I...I....I don't know how to respond to that.”

Ony turned to stare at her as his fur whispered back to a bright blue, “You don't need to lass.”

Elena stared at her empty bowl as the blush slowly receded. She excused herself to get her things. As she closed the door behind her she heard Ony chuckle.

“Well,” Sigrid said, “That certainly is an interesting development.”

“She likes Da!” Tilda said excitedly, “You think he likes her?”

“Course he does,” Ony said burping, “Pardon me. They just need a bit of a nudge is all.”

“Hmm,” Sigrid said grinning mischievously.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**On the Way to the Camp**

Elena tried not to think of Ony's words as she marched herself down to her tent. Sure she took the long, round about way to get there, but at least she'd have time to recover before she faced her brother. Sure she liked Bard, but love? Was that the fluttery feeling she got every time his name was mentioned? Did she finally have feelings for someone? Was it just the lust she'd heard some describe? Elena had learned much in her sixty eight years, but this was a field she had no experience in. She felt adrift at sea with no oars.

Despite her determination not to think about Bard, he appeared out of no where before her. Elena blinked hard as she stopped suddenly. He had dirt smeared on his left cheek and he was helping another man carry a beam into the old inn. His hair was held back by a leather binding and his sweaty shirt clung to him as they both disappeared inside. Elena stopped holding her breath as she felt her heart pounding and a fluttering in her stomach.

Elena snapped out of it and kept walking towards the camp, or rather... she tried to. Marik stepped out and saw her.

“Elena!” he shouted jovially, “Come to see the progress? We've done much since early this morning. Might have it done by the end of the week!”

“That's wonderful,” Elena said as Marik grabbed her shoulder and tugged her inside, “See that over there!?”

He pointed at the pub on the lower floor where lots of men were working, “That wall has not a crack in her! Just a few homely touches and that part will be done by tomorrow night. The brewery itself will take another week or two after the inn is done. This section of Dale will be finished smoothly and we can put some of our stores in the cellar here.”

Elena tried to pay attention as Marik explained what they were doing. Bard was helping a few men get the beam in place high above. They all had a rope attached to them in case one fell. Elena couldn't help but hold her breath as the beam was banged into place and the men stepped down and untied themselves.

Marik caught her looking and said quietly as he leaned forward, “Perhaps it twasn't me you was fixin to visit, eh?”

Elena cleared her throat and turned to Marik, “Hmm?”

Marik crossed his arms and stood back a step grinning. Elena's earlier flush reappeared under his scrutiny. Marik laughed a loud belly laugh before slapping her on the back.

“Good choice me dear, good choice,” he said as Bard started walking towards them.

“I was heading to the camp actually,” Elena said.

“Suuure ya were lass,” Marik said, “You just chose the longest route ta get there.”

“Needed time to clear my head,” she said.

“From what lass?”

“Something Ony said.”

“And what was that?” Marik asked as Bard reached them.

“Nothing I'd like to talk about at this given moment,” she said quietly.

Marik grinned widely as he chuckled again, “Have anything to do with what I was talkin about?”

“No,” Elena lied as her face flushed crimson.

Marik chuckled louder, “You never could lie lass,” he wiped tears from his eyes as he continued to laugh and walked away.

“What was that about?” Bard asked looking at Marik like he was an oddity he hadn't seen.

“Nothing,” she said quietly as she stared down at his boots.

Her face flushed a deeper crimson. Bard raised his left hand, put a finger under her chin, and tilted her face to see his.

“Why don't I believe you?”

“Because I'm a terrible liar,” she gritted out through her teeth.

Bard grinned, “Well that's good, but why would you have cause to lie?”

His finger moved to gently caress her right cheek before catching himself and lowering his hand.

“Because I'm not sure what to make of certain information and until I have an answer I'd rather not discuss it,” she said, “But no one seems to want to leave it alone.”

Bard nodded, “Then I won't pry. I'll walk you back to camp. Not sure what you have to move, but I'd be glad to help.”

“Doesn't Marik need you?”

“Some of the men have been here a while, they plan to eat and get back to it,” he said.

“Does that include you?”

“It should,” Bard said, “But I can miss a meal once in a while.”

“Perhaps I can repay you by buying you lunch in camp.”

“You owe me nothing,” Bard said as he ushered her towards the door and grabbing his coat, “You saved the lives of my family.”

“I was doing my duty my Lord,” Elena said as they walked side by side towards the camp.

“If we are to call you Elena, then you must call me Bard.”

“But its not appropriate.”

“It is when you've gained a trusted friend.”

Elena kept silent as she had no response to that. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the edge of the camp. Many people from Dale were among the newcomers today. Many leaving with gifts of furs and food. Elena's eyes lit up as she heard chickens squawking nearby. She grabbed Bard's hand and pulled him towards the sound. She let go as they approached a couple tending chickens. The woman looked up at their approach and she waved at Elena. Elena waved back and hugged her once they were close enough.

“Paralee!” Elena said, “Just the person I wish to see.”

She laughed at Elena's enthusiasm, “Eh? Why's that?”

“Eggs, Paralee, eggs,” Elena stated with a bounce in her step, “Can I get a few dozen from you today?”

“A few dozen? Why of course, seems a lot for you, but sure!”

“Not entirely for me,” Elena said smiling, “For Lady Sigrid.”

“Oh! But of course!” Paralee said, “I've been meaning to get up that way. Heard they didn't have any chickens that survived Smaug's attack. Can you believe it?! No chickens! What a horrible thing that is.”

She packed a small sack gently with eggs, “You come back with a few strong arms and I'll send a few hens up ta her.”

“Sigrid would be most thankful,” Bard said.

“Elena who's this handsome, strong lookin fella? You finally get urself a beau?”

Elena blushed, “No Paralee, uh, this is Lord Bard.”

“Oh!” Paralee exclaimed, “Why didn'tcha tell me? Lord Bard I be happy to meet you I is.”

“Pleasure is mine,” he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

“Oh dear me,” Paralee said pretending to swoon as she used her other hand to fan herself, “You'll have all the women in vapors with manners like that.”

Paralee leaned towards Elena, “Scoop him up wilst ya can Elena, he be a keeper.”

Elena blushed crimson this time and Bard grinned wolfishly. Elena took the sack from Paralee and guided Bard towards the center of the camp.

“I like her,” Bard said, “Honest to the bone and not afraid to say what is on her mind.”

“You'll get a lot of that around here.”

Elena waved to an elderly woman sitting in a rocking chair quilting. The woman waved back with a smile.

“I may be a king among my people, but you are a fairy among yours.”

“A fairy?”

“Loved by all who know you.”

Elena let out a very unladylike snort, “If only.”

“I have yet to meet anyone who doesn't like you.”

“That's because they steer clear of me,” Elena grinned as she spun around careful of the eggs, “I outrank them.”

“They have a problem with you?”

“I am a half-elf woman in a man's army,” she said, “That would be reason enough. Alas, I am also second in command. That's liable to make more than a few men cross with me.”

“I always thought women were just as wise.”

“Says a man who was once married.”

Bard's face fell a bit. Elena stopped and gently laid her hand on his arm.

“I'm sorry,” she said, “I didn't mean to cause you pain.”

“It lessens every day,” he said, “Doesn't mean I'll forget her. There comes a time when one must move on.”

Elena nodded and they started walking again. They reached her tent where Alan lay asleep in her bed. Elena raised an eyebrow and poked him in the ribs.

“Ouch!” he yelled as he fell out of the cot, “Elena!”

“Serves you right for taking my bed,” she giggled.

“Whatcha want?”

“My belongings.”

“Eh?”

“I'll be staying with our Lord and his family until they have no need of me,” she said, “After last night's attack I think its a good idea.”

“Do I get your tent?” he asked pathetically hopeful.

“Yes you can have the tent,” she said shaking her head and smiling, “The bed too if you help me get this lot up to the keep.

Alan perked up at that and threw on his coat, “So long as I don't have to take the chest with all the books.”

“Well in that case you can haul the chest of books,” she teased.

Alan groaned as he picked up the chest and hauled it out. He set it down and attached a small wagon to the back of a white horse with tiny black spots all over it. He put the chest in the wagon and led the horse closer to the tent. Bard and Alan helped her load a few chests into the wagon. She grabbed her armor and other packs and added them to the pile. She sent Alan to get them all something to eat. Alan had his gone by the time he returned and handed her a sack with the rest. There was no sign of Aric.

“At least I won't have to feed your horse now,” Alan said smirking.

Elena laughed as she mounted the horse. Bard got on behind her and she suddenly had a feeling she had just stepped into the deep side of a lake. They slowly made their way to the keep at the top of Dale. Elena tried not to think of Bard's arm around her waist and his chest against her back. Her breathing increased as his legs rubbed against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**On the Way Back to Lord Bard's Home**

Bard was having just as much trouble riding behind Elena as she was riding in front. Her smell permeated his nostrils and wouldn't let go. She smelled of leather, vanilla, and a hint of chocolate.

At the thought of food, his stomach rumbled causing Elena to smirk. They made it to the stables between the barracks and the old noble housing.

Bard helped her unload the chests, feed the horse, and store the wagon. Her horse was put in a stall near his white one. She sat on her chest of books and unpacked the food in the sack.

She patted the spot next to her on the chest, “I promised you food.”

“I'll be fine.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “To take care of Dale, you must properly take care of yourself as well.”

She handed him a large hunk of fresh bread as she pulled a small knife out of a hidden pocket. She sliced off chunks of still warm ham and handed half of them to Bard as well. They both ate quickly as it had been a long afternoon. She carefully took a small package out of one of her bags. As she unwrapped a few small pieces of chocolate, she smiled widely. She handed half to Bard.

“I haven't had chocolate in ages,” Bard replied as he savored his first piece.

“I have a weakness for it,” Elena admitted sheepishly.

Bard grinned widely, “Do you have a lot of such weaknesses?” he asked huskily.

Elena turned to him at the change in his voice.

“I have more weaknesses than I care to admit,” she said softly.

“Oh? Would you admit to one more?” he asked in jest.

Her face grew serious as she thought, “Your family.”

“My family is a weakness to you?” he asked curious.

“All in the army of Dale took an oath,” she started slowly, “to protect and provide for the descendants of our Lord Girion. Any one of us would lay down our life for you.”

She stared straight into his eyes as determination shined in her face, “Then I stayed a night with your family. Your sweet girls cared so much to get everything just right to make me feel comfortable. Your son has been respectful and honest. You don't ask anyone to do something you wouldn't do yourself and you have taught your children well, despite all life has thrown at you. You LISTEN to your people. Truly listen. I heard many who are proud of you tell me their stories while I helped them or their loved ones yesterday. You try to do right by them as well. If I had not taken the oath, I would have been convinced to take it now. All of them have made me feel more like family than any of my own ever have. Especially Tilda.”

Bard was quiet a few moments as he processed what she had said, “So your weakness is the same as mine?”

“Yes and no,” she said, “I told you I have many weaknesses. The greatest one is you.”

“Me?”

“All of my life I have been told that our remnant of Dale had a sole purpose. To survive, to return, and to rebuild. It all fell upon the descendants of Girion. Without you and your children, we have no true purpose. After meeting you the first time I admit to hoping for more from you. Ony was right...hes always known my heart.”

“Are you saying that meeting me at the gates stirred your heart?” Bard asked hopefully.

“No,” she said quietly as she stood.

She turned towards him and offered him her hand. He took it and stood himself, but didn't let go of her hand.

“I didn't first meet you at the gates,” she said in a sad whisper.

Bard's brows furrowed in confusion, “Then when?”

“I went with Marik to Esgaroth for the yearly trade.”

“I don't remember you being there last year.”

“Every year,” she said as she looked up at him as moisture gathered in her eyes.

“The first time was when Tilda fell into the lake,” she continued softly, “She was about two years old. You had just lost your wife to sickness. Bain and Sigrid were supposed to watch her while you did trade with Marik. I had been watching her from a distance. When I saw her slip it was like time stood still. Such a sweet innocent. I don't remember running, but I was there so quick she wasn't completely soaked. She was scared. So scared. I gave her a small doll to make her feel better. My mother had made it for me when I was very young. She smiled and stopped shivering. Then you were there taking her into your arms. I don't think you saw anything but her. You held on to her so tightly. You wept. That is when you stirred my heart.”

Bard wiped a tear from her cheek.

“What of you my Lord?” she said trying to chuckle, “What is your weakness?”

Bard cleared his throat, “Since you were honest with me, I will show you the same courtesy,” he said.

A warm look came over him as he chose his words, “Before Esgaroth was destroyed I would have said my children, but I've realized I've always tried to help those who needed it.”

His gaze ran slowly down and then up her body as he continued, “After Smaug destroyed our homes my weakness grew to include all those innocent lives that looked to me to lead them. You could say my people are a weakness to me, but together we are made stronger. I look for the good in everyone, and I find myself greatly disappointed when someone lacks that goodness.”

They were both quiet a few moments as his gaze met hers, “Then I met you,” he whispered.

Both of their hearts started beating faster.

“I've known you less than two days, but you have shown me there are beings that aren't just good. They become the heart of a people. Your remnant of Dale respect you and have great affection for you. You are the heart of your remnant. You are one of a kind and you have become one of my weaknesses,” he said as he brought a hand to her cheek.

He started leaning towards her and her heart thumped loudly. They both closed their eyes as their lips neared. She leaned towards him as well.

“Da!?” Bain asked as he rounded the corner.

They both jumped back a bit at the sound and both Bain and Elena turned a bright pink.

“Oh,” Bain stammered, “I. . .I didn't mean to interrupt nothin.”

His eyes widened and he ran back inside.

Bard gently shook his head as he looked at Elena. She was blushing furiously, which made him grin wolfishly. _Why waste the moment_ he thought. He gently grasped her upper arms and pulled her against him. As her eyes widened, he leaned down and kissed her.

What she thought would be a simple kiss was anything but. It felt as if butterflies were trapped in her stomach and fireflies buzzed through her veins. When his tongue began to dance with hers, she felt her knees tremble and her body sizzle. As they reluctantly parted, they were both breathing heavily.

“I'd apologize, but I don't regret it,” Bard said softly as he watched her face.

She grinned widely and chuckled huskily, “I don't either.”

Tilda ran around the corner and launched at Bard, “Da! Bain said you were back already!”

He grunted as she landed against him and hugged her tight, “Is that all he said?”

Tilda grinned, “He also said you were kissin Elena.”

Bard chuckled as Tilda twirled around and ran back the way she came. Elena was blushing as Bard finally let go of her hand to help her take her things to her room.

A messenger arrived to ask Bard a few questions.

Bard sighed deeply, “So much that needs to be done and its not so easy to keep track of it all.”

He ran his left hand through his hair as he thought.

“Didn't Marik say Elena was good at keepin things orderly?” asked Bain.

Bard raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, “Feel like helping us keep track of everything?”

Elena smirked, “Its my specialty.”

Elena disappeared to dig through her chests for parchment, quills, and ink. She walked with Bard back to the pub armed with her supplies.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Back at the Brewery**

Bard, Marik, and Elena discussed what needed to be done as she jotted down notes. Elena sent for Alan. She had Alan form a group of trustworthy men to begin searching the rest of the abandoned buildings. All useful items would be stored in the finished parts of the pub after they were logged by Elena. Alan also made sure Sigrid's new hens were settled into their new home before he set off to bed for the night.

Between the work on the pub, logging inventory, and all the other projects that were going on, it was a few weeks before Elena noticed a young man about twelve who had appeared at some moment around Marik. The young man hung on every word Marik said and was quick to fetch something Marik needed. Elena grinned as an idea formed in her head. Bard caught her smiling at the young man and stepped up to her, putting a hand on her right shoulder.

“That there is Little Finn,” Bard said quietly, “Lost his parents to dragon fire. He has no one, smart lad tho.”

“He has Dale,” she said determined as she walked over to Marik.

“Marik,” she said quietly, “Do you have a moment?”

“For you lass?” he grinned, “Always!”

“How would you feel about taking on an apprentice?”

“Well now,” Marik thought as he crossed his arms and stared at her, “Been a while since I had one of those.”

Elena looked over at the boy, “Little Finn lost his parents. Bard says he has no one.”

Marik looked over at the boy and then back at her, “You of all people know better than that dontchee now? He has Dale. And us.”

Marik motioned her away and walked up to Little Finn, “Lad I didn't catch your name earlier when you was fetchin my building notes for me.”

Finn stood tall and said softly, “Finn sir, Finn Wright, but everyone just calls me Little Finn.”

“Well Finn,” Marik said nodding, “ You seem a might helpful. I could use all the help I could get if you have a mind to. I'd make sure ya got yer fair share of food too.”

Finn's eyes widened excitedly, “Tilda's da always sees I've ate, but if I could stay and help it'd be grand!”

“Aye lad,” Marik said, “We'll make Dale strong enough to last thousands of years and grand enough our Lord may become a king.”

Finn bounced in place a bit and Marik started his teaching.

 

**Bard's Home**

Elena's heart warmed as she imagined the boy safe in bed with dreams of Dale. Bard was once again behind her. She turned towards him smiling and handed him a few bowls. He smiled back and went to set the table. Sigrid was recovering from a small cold. The poor dear had been outside too long with Alan and the hens.

The thought made Elena smile wider as she thought about all the time Alan was spending with Sigrid. _Best not to alarm Bard unless I have all my facts straight_ she thought.

"You seem in a chipper mood," Bard said as he took a step closer to her.

The children were no where to be seen as he gently and slowly wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her against him. His smile turned to a mischievous smirk as he brought up his other hand and threaded it into her freshly washed, loose hair.

"I was thinking about Little Finn," she said as she brought her arms up to circle his neck.

"Finn?"

"He's got a spark in his eyes now."

"You put it there," he said as he touched his forehead to hers.

"No, Marik did," she said smirking.

"You put the idea into Marik's head."

"True."

"Any other thoughts in your head?" Bard asked grinning widely.

Elena grinned widely as well as she started to pull him down to her, "I'm sure I have a few other things in my head. You may have to be more specific."

Bard chuckled softly as he dipped his head down so their lips met. They kissed for a few minutes and reluctantly pulled away. Elena couldn't stop smiling as she helped Bard set the rest of the table.

A knock came from the current front door as Bard called Bain and Tilda to supper. Elena found Alan at the front door shuffling his feet as he looked down.

"Alan, you made it," Elena said, "I was hoping you'd be able to sup with us."

Alan met her eyes with a serious expression. The light in Elena's eyes dimmed as she realized he had another reason for coming.

"There's been an accusation brought before me," he said.

Elena stood straight as she opened the door wide. She gestured for him to come in as she took a deep breath. She followed him in to the kitchen where he turned reluctantly to her.

"I hate to ruin the mood you're in Cuz," Alan said solemnly.

"You only call me Cuz when its bad," she said quietly, "Whats happened?"

"One of the women who survived Smaug's fire has accused Bryn of stealing from her and beating her."

"Have you told anyone else?" she asked as Bard walked up behind her.

"No."

Elena sighed deeply at Bard's questioning stare, "See if you can find the stolen items quietly. We don't want Bryn alerted yet. Will you represent her?"

"Yes, I'll stand in for her," he said, "The evidence is all over her face and arms that hes guilty," Alan said as anger flickered in his eyes.

"Eat with us before you leave," she said in a tone that said no arguing.

Alan nodded and sat down as Elena quickly told Bard what had happened. Bard's face soon reflected the anger in Alan's face.

"Who was it?" he asked quietly.

"Gretta Helmstan," Alan said slowly.

"How would you normally proceed with this?" he asked.

"Remember when we discussed the laws of the army?" Elena asked Bard.

He nodded, "You said a wronged party could pick a champion to represent them."

"Alan is going to be Gretta's champion," she said frowning, "Unless you have a different way to settle this matter. As the Duke you have the power to judge those brought before you."

"What happens if Alan fails?"

"Alan may look like a stick bug, but he is undefeated."

Alan scowled at Elena, "Not a bug," he mumbled.

"I could always call you a scarecrow," she laughed gently.

"If he wins?" Bard asked.

"WHEN he wins, he chooses Bryn's fate," Elena said, "Banishment is a popular choice. Otherwise death is another."

"Seems a bit harsh depending on the circumstance," Bard said quietly, "Did he steal food because he was hungry?"

"It wasn't food, it was a few precious jewels that were passed down her family line. Don't forget he beat her, harshly," Alan said.

"Soldiers are held to tougher standards because they wield some measure of power over the people. If we can't protect the people from our own soldiers then we are not worthy of our posts. Soldiers are here to protect the people, not take advantage of them," Elena said as she huffed air at a strand of hair in her face.

"I trust you," Bard said as he looked at Elena, "I consider you at the head of my advisers and I will support you in this."

Elena smiled slightly, "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

She turned to Alan, "First thing in the morning we raise the trumpets for a challenge of loyalty. Bryn has betrayed all of the people with his actions."

As they all sat to eat, they thought about tomorrow's events. They quietly ate. Elena and Bard walked with Alan to the door and bid him goodnight. Bard wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He ran his free hand up her side until he was carefully pulling hair away from her face. He leaned down and kissed her deeply as she responded in kind. He slowly backed her up towards the wall and pressed her against it as his hands gripped her tightly to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands wandered down to grab her arse and pull her against him tighter. She gasped as she felt his length pressed against her. He slowly and reluctantly removed his hands and then his lips from her. She felt the loss of his touch immediately and she reached for his hand. He squeezed her hand gently as their breaths slowly steadied.

"I DO trust you Elena," he said huskily, "Far more than you know."

She tilted her head with a confused look, "I never questioned that."

He moved closer to her again, still holding her hand, "What I mean to say is you are precious to me. I trust you with all my heart, because you have all of my heart."

Elena's eyes widened, "Bard?"

He leaned down again, "I have fallen in love with you Captain Yende Elena Gail."

He kissed her deeply and pulled her against him again. After a few moments they parted to gain some air.

Elena looked up at him with watery eyes, "I love you too Lord Bard the Bowman, Dragon Slayer and Duke of Dale."

"Just Bard to you My Love," he whispered as he kissed her gently before pulling away.

He sighed as they parted, "Neither of us is going to sleep tonight are we?"

Elena shook her head and chuckled, "I imagine not."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Morning**

Elena awoke in her room, surprised she had slept. She grinned widely at the dreams of her and Bard still floating through her head. She sat up and looked out the window. The first rays of sunlight were sparkling bright making her sigh as she remembered what was to happen this morning. She threw off her covers and slipped out of bed. She got dressed quickly but precisely. She braided her hair into one large braid hanging down her back. She added her sword belt and main weapons. It was tradition for the officers to be dressed appropriately at these challenges in case they were called upon to champion someone.

As she straightened her tunic, she walked into the hallway and headed towards the kitchen. Bard was already eating at the table looking as if sleep had truly eluded him. He motioned towards the bench next to him. She sat and served herself from the breakfast Bard had made.

"Sleep well?" he asked with a scowl.

She grinned at him, "Actually I did, I had a few particularly nice dreams."

"Oh?" he asked as he lifted his eyebrows in interest, "Pray tell."

Her grin turned into a mischievous smirk, "Hmm... I may save that for a better day. Did you get any sleep at all?"

He looked up at her and tried to scowl again but failed, "I had someone on my mind all night."

She blushed a bright red and turned her attention to her bowl. He reached over and took her hand in his.

"I want you to know I'm not expecting anything you are not ready to give," he said as he looked at her, "I have only been with one woman. I fear I am not experienced in courting as it was an arranged marriage. Though we grew to love each other... each love is different. With you I feel as if I found a missing part of my soul."

She looked up at him still blushing, "For all my years I admit to no interest in such things until I met you. I have no experience in any of this and I find it a different kind of adventure. I treasure every moment with you. I look forward to many more."

He grinned as he reached up to cup her face in his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her briefly.

"If you are willing," he said hesitantly, "I would like to make us more permanent."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I know we haven't known each other long, but I can't imagine my life without you in it. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Elena's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open, "You want to marry me?"

He chuckled huskily, "That is my intent."

"I would love to marry you," she whispered happily.

His grin grew wider than she'd ever seen as his eyes glowed, "I love you Elena."

"I love you too Bard," she said as her heart felt bigger than normal.

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply before kissing her forehead and reluctantly pulled away.

"When you are ready," he said, "I leave the timing up to you. Hopefully not too long."

Trumpets blasted out a short melody calling any soldiers not on duty to the edge of the camp for a challenge.

 

**Field Near Camp**

Elena stood next to Aric in the middle of the circle that the army formed as Bard and Bain stood just within the circle closest to the gates. Aric bowed to Bard and Bard nodded acknowledging him. Aric nodded to Elena who stepped forward and addressed the crowd. Not only soldiers had shown up, but curious Dale dwellers and camp people as well.

Elena's voice could be heard loud and clear across the crowd, "A challenge of loyalty has been issued."

The soldiers and camp people started mumbling to each other. It had been a long time since such a challenge was issued.

"Lieutenant Bryn, step into the circle and be judged by the laws of the army," Elena said as she settled her eyes on Bryn.

Bryn scowled as he stepped into the ring. Aric's eyes widened as his trusted aide was accused.

Aric leaned forward to whisper in Elena's ear, "Bryn? Certainly there is a mistake."

"I wish it were so," Elena said sadly before turning back towards Bryn with a stronger voice, "Lieutenant Alan, bring forth the evidence."

Alan walked up to Elena and laid a small sack at her feet. He opened it to reveal a few precious jewels. He stood and motioned a short woman to come forward. She cautiously stepped forward and wrung her hands nervously as she stared at the ground. Everyone could see the bruises marking her arms and face.

Alan put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Lieutenant Bryn is accused of stealing these family heirlooms from Miss Helmstan. I found them in his quarters last night after the incident was reported."

"It wasn't just theft was it?" Aric said clearly.

"No General," Alan said as he motioned to Miss Helmstan, "He took them quite forcefully."

"I trust that you have championed her cause for this incident?" Aric asked Alan.

"Yes," Alan said as he stared sternly at Bryn, "The evidence is clear."

"Yes it appears to be so," Aric said as he stared at Bryn, "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Bryn glared at Alan, but said nothing.

Bard stepped forward, "Why? Why would you hurt an innocent woman and steal from her?"

Bryn turned his attention to Bard, "To have the opportunity."

"What opportunity?" asked Bard as Elena's eyes widened as she sensed the answer.

Bryn's glare turned to a vicious smile, "To put an end to Girion's line."

Bryn swiftly drew his sword and lunged at Bard, but Elena was faster. Before Bard could even draw his sword, Elena was in front of him with her sword drawn. As Bryn's sword came down towards Bard and Elena, she deflected the blow. Bryn took a few more swipes at her hoping to gain access to Bard.

Bard motioned Bain back and drew his own sword while looking for an opening. Elena gave no quarter as she kept Bryn away from Bard and Bain. Bryn took a few steps back and pulled a small dagger from his belt. He quickly threw it at Bard as Elena threw up her left hand. The dagger flew true and when it was a few inches away from Bard's heart it bounced off a shimmering shield of thick air. It rippled at the strike and continued to glow a transparent pale yellow.

Elena glared at Bryn as her eyes shimmered like muted starlight, "Seems I'm to be the champion today. Your fate is sealed."

Elena lunged at Bryn as he swiped at her in anger. He grazed her shoulder as her sword pierced his stomach and carried through to the other side. Bryn's sword dropped as he did. Elena pulled her sword out and stepped back a bit.

"The penalty for treason is death," she said sternly as she watched the life fade from his eyes.

The shimmering in front of Bard and Bain dissipated as Elena started to sway on her feet. Just as she collapsed and dropped her sword with a clatter, Bard caught her in his arms as his sword dropped as well. She smiled at him as she closed her eyes

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Evening**

Elena slowly opened her eyes to find Ony asleep on her chest as a small, bright yellow fox. Tilda was curled against her side with an arm around her stomach. Her shoulder was bandaged, but healing fast. Bard had pulled a chair next to the bed and he sat there watching her open her eyes.

"You look worried," she whispered.

"You dropped after killing someone," he said, "Of course I was worried."

"Haven't used magic in a while. That barrier took more energy than I thought."

He leaned forward, "I don't suppose you can promise me to stay safe."

"I took an oath," she said as she smiled, "I will give my all to see you and the children safe."

"An oath given when you joined the army," he said, "What about my duty to protect you?"

"Marrying you will not change it," she said, "Even as your wife I would protect you and the children."

"Isn't that my responsibility," he asked smirking.

"Its both of ours."

"You're gunna marry Da?" asked Tilda smiling sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Yes," Elena said as she played with Tilda's loose, messy hair, "We should probably keep that between the family though. Wouldn't want anyone bad to know until we're ready."

"Why do you have to be ready?" Tilda asked curiously.

"Well," Elena said fumbling for words, "With all the building in Dale and all the other responsibilities there hasn't been time."

"Are you not ready to be my Mum?" Tilda asked sadly.

"Tilda!" Elena said as her heart clenched, "I would love to be your mother."

"Then why aren't you ready?"

Elena was quiet a few minutes, "I am ready. These things take time to arrange."

"Oh," Tilda said as she thought, "Can I help?"

Elena chuckled, "Of course you can."

"Can I call you Mum now?" Tilda asked as her eyes glittered.

"If you want to," Elena said, "I would love it."

Tilda grinned widely and sprinted out of the bed and into Sigrid's room to tell her they were going to have a Mum.

Bard chuckled as she left and turned back to Elena, "Are you truly ready? I know this is all fast, but I have no doubts."

"I think I've been ready since you asked," Elena said, "When are we going to do this though? The people will expect something huge for their Lord."

Bard grinned, "I think they'll understand if we don't do what is expected."

"But once the brewery is finished and we've moved people into the inn," she said, "It would be a grand time to celebrate and open a few of those aged barrels. A large celebration for the progress of Dale and a small ceremony to unite the new and old Dale together as one."

He leaned on the bed and bent towards her, his lips hovering a few inches from hers, "Then a private night with me and my wife," he whispered huskily as he moved the last few inches to take her lips.

 

**Same Time at Camp**

General Aric sat behind his small desk as he studied old maps of Dale. He swished his wine around in his tumbler as he leaned back against his sturdy chair deep in thought. He glared at one of the maps. He stood abruptly and threw his tumbler at the small fire at the center of his tent.

"Bryn failed me," Aric muttered drunkenly, "Sloppy, brash, unreliable."

He peered around his tent as he thought of Elena defending the Duke. He understood that, he did, but she smiled at him. Before she passed out in the Duke's arms she smiled. He hadn't missed the looks between them every time he'd seen them. _Which wasn't often_ he thought angrily. General of Dale's Army and he wasn't called to any of these meetings they held. Elena controlled the inventory of supplies, Marik with his tradesmen and craftsmen were rebuilding Dale, and Bard was controlling it all. Had he been consulted on the safety of Dale? No. He was simply in charge of hunting parties and Lord Bard took what men they needed whenever they needed them. His organized army was all over the place and he had no say in what was going on. Wasn't HE the General? Wasn't HE the one who was supposed to protect Dale? Yet he was reduced to a simple errand boy for his sister and her lover.

Aric's eyes burned red at the thought of Bard laying a hand on Elena. She was too good for him. Too innocent, too pure. She was the center of Aric's happiness and the Duke was tearing that away. Even now he was probably bedding her like some Elven whore. In the end he would throw her away just like her mother had. Who would be there in the end? HE would. He would pick up the pieces and let her cry on his shoulder, but he'd kill the Duke first.

He looked back to his desk and pulled the maps aside revealing an old scroll beneath it. Full of promises from his ally. Perhaps it was time to bring them in. He smirked as his steely eyes glowed with a new resolve.

 

**Morning at Bard's**

Sigrid hummed her own tune as she cooked breakfast. Scrambled eggs, thick slices of bacon, fresh baked bread, and even some baked potatoes.

"Someone seems better," Elena said smiling as she walked into the kitchen sniffing the air.

Sigrid turned to Elena smiling, "Tilda told me about you and Da."

Elena smiled, "I hope you're ok with this."

"Are you joking?" Sigrid said wrapping her arms around Elena, "I've never seen Da so happy! Tilda is so excited to have a Mum and Bain likes having you around."

"What about you?" Elena asked taking Sigrid's hands in her own.

"I miss Mum," Sigrid said sadly, "But I also know I love having you around too. I feel as if you were already a part of this family the night you saved Tilda. I saw the look in your eyes. You don't just love Da, you love all of us. Having you here makes me happy."

Elena smiled and hugged Sigrid tight, "All I want is your happiness."

Elena pulled away, "Speaking of which... perhaps you'd like to tell me why my Lieutenant visits you more than me?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Sigrid blushed red as she spoke, "Alan?"

Elena nodded, "He's a good man."

Sigrid blush turned crimson, "I like him a lot."

"Well," Elena said, "Perhaps its time to get someone to help out around here so you're free more often."

Elena grinned widely as Sigrid's eyes brightened, "Really?"

"You are a Lady," Elena said, "Time to bring in the help that you need. No point in running you ragged and risking you getting real sick."

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Same Time at the Collapsed Tunnels**

"You are sure he'll be there?" asked the new Orc Chief.

"Yes," Aric said, "He's always at the brewery assisting in the rebuilding. His son is usually close by until supper time. They both head back to the Duke's home."

"We tried an attack at his home," he said, "An elf bitch killed my two best fighters."

"That elf is my sister," Aric said angrily, "If she is harmed I'll kill the lot of you."

"How are my orcs to kill the last of Girion's line if that elf is around?"

"Let me worry about that," Aric said, "You just show up when you are supposed to."

"You keep your men away from these tunnels and we'll do our part," the Orc Chief said, "The main tunnel is hidden, but still travel worthy. You will have a throne in Dale after they are dead."

 

**Afternoon at the Brewery**

Little Finn sketched on parchment as Marik pointed out the new area they were finishing. Finn hung on every word and Marik found that he was an excellent artist.

Elena sat at a large table with stacks of parchment in tidy piles. Alan and a few trusted soldiers helped haul in more supplies from the old ruins scattered throughout Dale. As Elena added the items to her lists, Alan stopped to stand near her. She looked up as he grinned down on her.

"You seem happy today," Elena said.

"Sigrid told me about you and the Duke," Alan said quietly.

"Oh."

He kneeled down next to her chair, "I'm glad you have found the other half of your soul Cuz. I also understand why you don't want it announced across Dale yet."

Elena sighed, "Aric."

"I know how close you two became after his wife died."

"He thinks I'm all he has left," she sighed, "How do I get him to see that he hasn't lost me, but gained a whole family?"

"Well, he's not always the reasonable type. That's why you should have been General."

"You know many of these men wouldn't follow me."

"I know that most of them would."

Elena looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"They've all seen the way you fight. There is no way Aric won unless you let him."

Elena was silent.

"You underestimate our people. You have proved yourself more than worthy of Captain."

Elena smiled slightly, "I would never take away Aric's title as long as he is worthy of it."

Alan was silent this time as he ventured deep in thought.

"What?" Elena asked.

"He's been drinking a lot. Muttering to himself. He always seems to be upset over one thing or another. If he is our General... why is he not here with us?"

Elena raised her eyebrows at that, "I didn't realize he had not been included. I thought Bard was meeting with him."

"Don't you think Bard would've told you if he was?"

Elena nodded as Alan stood.

"We only have a few streets of houses left to search for supplies," Alan said returning to business, "I don't hold out much hope for anything since that area is falling apart a bit more than the other areas. After that we can start rebuilding the next area Marik assigns us to. I believe the barracks would be a good choice. Since we're moving people out of there into the inn, we may be able to start moving some of the soldiers inside where they are needed. Some of the old housing and shops in the market district are still solid. We can split our brewery builders between there and the barracks after this is done. A couple months and we should have plenty of room for everyone from camp as we move on to other areas in the warmer months."

"I'll tell Marik what you said," Elena said thoughtfully, "You've had a closer look at these buildings than anyone else. I trust your judgment on this."

Alan nodded as he followed his soldiers back out the door.

Elena stood and stretched her body upwards. Bard caught sight of her and weaved his way through the builders to her. As she relaxed, she saw Bard and smiled.

"Have you been meeting with my brother about all the soldiers you've borrowed?"

Bard winced, "Honestly I haven't been giving your brother much thought since our last meeting."

"When was that?"

"After Tilda was attacked. He made a few...insinuations about us that I didn't appreciate."

"What did he say?"

"He asked why we were in such an unclothed state when they came in."

Elena's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"I told him you were old enough to make your own decisions and that I would not treat you with anything but respect."

"I bet that didn't go well with him."

Bard shrugged, "If he wants to remain General than he needs to grow up. He is not a child to be handed everything he dreams."

Elena sighed deeply, "He lost his wife. Before that our father died in his arms. The role of General was always expected to fall to him. Please don't rip that away from him because he was concerned for me."

"It wasn't just concern, My Love," Bard said gently, "It was a lack of respect. He claims to be here to help, but he has made no move to do so. I invited him here to meet with all of us on many occasions and I have received no answer. If the General is to serve his Lord, then he must come when he is needed... not when it suits him."

Elena frowned, "He has sent no answers? Who was to deliver these invitations?"

"Alan personally saw to it on many occasions."

"Alan said he has been drinking too much lately."

Bard sighed, "If he can't serve as General I will be forced to appoint someone else."

Elena's shoulders slumped, "Let me speak with him. Maybe I can bring him around."

Bard nodded sadly, "I hope so."

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

**Evening in Camp**

Elena walked into Aric's tent with a determined stride. She took in the shattered glass and array of maps strewn around the floor leaving the desk a pristine clean. She frowned at the mess as she carefully stepped through it. Aric was half in his chair and half laying on the floor as she approached.

"How the mighty have fallen," Elena mumbled.

He snorted in his sleep and rolled towards the chair causing him to slip farther out of it.

"General Aric!" Elena shouted at him.

He sat up straight and managed to regain his balance to sit better in the chair. He looked up at Elena with bleary eyes.

"Sister!" he chuckled, "Been a while. Has the highness come down to mingle with the commoners?"

"You're still drunk," she accused.

"And why not?"

"You have responsibilities."

"Pish posh," he said as his voice grew louder and angry, "If I had anything would I be drowning in a cup?"

"Bard sent for you numerous times," she said as her voice grew louder as well, "Why have you not made an appearance?"

"Bard is it now?" he asked with venom, "What happened to My Lord or the Duke?"

"He has become a close friend," she said softly.

"How close?" he asked as he stood straighter then he felt, "I suppose it took you all of two days to wrap your naked, elvish legs around him. I never took you for a whore sister, but this man will take everything from you and leave you just like your mother did."

Elena slapped him across the face and watched him as his eyes grew wide in shock, "Bard has treated me with nothing but respect and love. Not that it is your concern, but I have never been with any man intimately."

"Love?"

"Bard asked me to marry him," she said as she shook with anger, "I have said yes."

"You would leave me too?"

"Is it always about you, brother?" she asked as tears shimmered out of her eyes, "I am happy with Bard. I am happy with his children. I am not leaving you unless you push me away. Can you not see you are gaining more this way?"

His eyes looked sadly at the ground, but he had no response.

Elena shook her head and stormed out of the tent. She made her way back to the gates as she felt a buzzing in her head. As the gates closed behind her she found herself relaxing. The buzzing grew until she could make out Ony.

 _Elena! Danger! Hurry!_ Ony thought to her as she felt him lunge at something.

At that Elena took off at a run towards her new home.

 

**Bard's Home**

Bard swung his sword at a particularly large orc that had him cornered in the hallway away from his children. Both guards at the door had sounded an alarm before being cut down. Bain held his ground against a small orc as Sigrid kept Tilda behind her and away from Bain's swinging sword.

Ony had changed into a full sized, crimson warg and was viciously attacking another orc that was trying to get to the children. Four more orcs came through the door as Ony snapped the neck of the one he was fighting. He lunged at the next one as Bain dropped his orc. Two of the four orcs went after Bard just as he beheaded the one he had been fighting. The last one grinned crookedly at Bain and raised a giant, spiked club. Before he could take a swing at Bain a sword appeared through his chest. The orc looked down confused and stumbled before falling down dead.

Elena pulled her sword from one orc only to bury it in the one Ony was fighting. Ony growled and leapt on the largest one attacking Bard as Elena sliced the backs of the other orcs legs. As the orc squealed in pain, it tried to turn towards Elena. Before it took a step, Bard had his sword buried in his chest. As Bard turned to the last orc Ony snapped its neck.

Ony leapt off the orc and steadied himself on solid ground. Everyone was breathing heavy as they looked at the carnage before them. Ony slowly shrank back to a small fox as he cautiously made his way back to Tilda. Tilda and Sigrid still shook with fear, but upon seeing Ony they cried in relief. He cuddled into Tilda's lap as the girls sank in exhaustion. Bain sat down on an unbroken bench and let his sword drop as he put his face in his hands. Elena's eyes threatened tears as she grabbed for Bard. He pulled her close and kissed her desperately.

"Mum?" Tilda's voice quavered.

Elena turned to Tilda as tears escaped the girl's eyes. Elena rushed over to Tilda and folded her into her arms.

"Why don't they just leave us alone?" Tilda cried.

"I don't know," Elena said quietly."

"If Ony wasn't here we'd be dead," Sigrid sniffled.

"Which is why I'm giving him to you," Elena whispered to Tilda.

"What?" she asked as she pulled away a bit.

"I'm giving you Ony," she said, "He was a gift from my mother. He is precious to me. Its only fitting that Ony goes to one of my children. I am giving him to you."

"You mean it?" she asked with a half smile.

"I do," Elena said as she ruffled Ony's fur, "Hes also a way to warn me. He can speak in my head."

"So when the orcs tried to hurt us Ony called you for help?" Tilda asked.

"Yes."

Tilda smiled, "I would be happy to take care of him for you."

"After today I imagine a few lessons may be in order for you girls too," Elena said thinking as she turned to Bard, "No one in this family will be defenseless again."

"I agree," Bard said solemnly, "Perhaps you'd be best for that?"

"I think that would be best," Elena said, "I do after all know how to fight like a woman."

The girls smirked as Bain laughed gently.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Few Hours Later**

Alan had arrived with his regiment to clean up the mess and comfort Sigrid. Once he was sure everyone was safe he assigned twelve men to guard duty. He spread them out in pairs at critical areas of the Duke's keep. Alan himself stood outside the door for the night to put Elena at ease.

After they had all washed up, they prepared a simple dinner. Tilda wouldn't leave Elena's side and Ony was constantly perched on Tilda's shoulder. Tilda fed him small morsels as she ate. Bard was sitting on the bench next to Elena. Sidrid sat across from Bard and next to Bain.

Sidrid looked up at Bard with tired eyes, "Da, how are they getting in? They keep coming after us."

"I don't know," Bard said softly, "but I plan on finding out."

"Could Lieutenant Bryn have had this in play before he was killed?" Bain asked.

"Bryn was never quite that smart," Elena said as her brow furrowed in thought, "There have to be more than just Bryn."

"You know the men better than anyone," Bard said turning to Elena, "Who would have such a strong need to see us dead?"

"Alan would be the one to ask," Elena said as she looked towards the door, "The men have looser tongues with another man than me."

"But you seem to sense danger," Bard pointed out.

Elena thought for a moment, "I'm not sure I like the path this is taking."

"What do you mean, Mum?" Tilda asked quietly as she frowned hard.

"I fear coming to Dale has lost me my brother," Elena said as her throat felt like it was thickening, "I do not regret coming here and meeting you and all the wonderful people here, but I think my brother has lost his way. He is the only one I can think of with reason and knowledge to do this. He was also very close to Bryn."

"How do we prove who's behind this?" Bain asked as he sat up straighter.

A determined look set into Elena's face as she slowly stood, "We gather our evidence."

She stepped over the bench and took quick strides to the door. As she opened it, Alan turned towards it.

"Cuz?" he asked, "Is everything alright."

"If you'll come inside for a few moments, Alan," she said stepping aside to let him in, "We are going to put a stop to these attacks."

Alan's face soon mirrored Elena's in determination as he heard their theory about Aric.

"What would you have me do?" Alan asked as he stared into Elena's eyes.

"I need you to keep a closer eye on Aric," Elena said, "When you can't be near him assign Private Prazin and Philip to do so. They would never turn on me."

"Why not?" Bain asked.

"They owe me their lives," Elena said softly, "And now its time for them to repay that debt by saving ours."

"I'll see it done," Alan said standing.

He turned towards the door and then stopped as a thought popped into his head. He turned back towards them and offered Bard his hand. Bard took it. Alan held on tightly, but not in an intimidating way.

"I've heard you asked for my cousin's hand and she has said yes," Alan stated firmly, "As Aric has lost his place of privilege in my cousin's eyes it would be my honor as her next of kin to offer my blessings on your marriage. May it be long and filled with happiness."

Alan released his hand and bowed to Bard before straightening again to leave.

"I'm honored you believe me worthy of her," he said as he too stood before clasping his hand onto Alan's shoulder.

Alan mirrored the dwarven gesture of honor and respect, "Perhaps when this is all over and Dale has been restored to its former glory, I will be asking for your blessing as well. If I have proved my worth."

Elena smirked as Sigrid blushed and Bard nodded. Alan squeezed Sigrid's shoulder gently as he passed before heading out and shutting the door behind him.

Bard turned to Sigrid as he smiled, "That is a fine young man."

Sigrid blushed harder as she smiled and nodded.

"I think we should be getting to bed," Elena said.

"I'll sleep with Tilda tonight," Sigrid said as she ran her fingers through Tilda's hair, "Let's get you ready."

Elena helped Sigrid with Tilda before making sure all three children were settled in for the night. She walked back to the kitchen to find Bard sitting on a bench with his back against the table and his arms crossed. He looked up at her as she came in and he smiled. She smiled back as she stood in front of him. She ran her fingers through his hair as he uncrossed his arms and leaned forward into her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. She continued to run her fingers through his hair as he sighed contentedly.

"Its been a long day," she mumbled.

"Its better having you here," he said against her stomach before he leaned back enough to look up at her.

She smiled down at him, "At least its never boring."

He chuckled as he pulled her down to straddle his lap comfortably. One arm wrapped around her waist as the other slowly ran up her arm until he cupped her cheek. He pulled her forward as he leaned into her. She slowly closed her eyes as their lips met. He nudged her lips open and his tongue flicked in to meet hers. His arm around her waist held her tighter as his other hand moved to the back of her neck. His arm let go of her waist only to pull the tie from her braid before pulling her flush against him. The hand at her neck left to bury in her loose hair as he started to kiss down her jaw to her neck. She moaned softly as he sucked on a tender spot on her neck.

She tangled her fingers into his hair and tugged gently causing him to moan as well. One of her hands wandered down to grasp the back of his neck as she felt his body tighten in response. She shifted her hips a bit causing him to moan into her neck. His hands took hold of her hips as his lips reclaimed hers. She felt his length grow beneath her as his hands slid down to grasp her bum. He rocked against her gently while tugging her as close to him as he could. They moaned as they kissed.

She felt warmth throughout her body that pooled between her thighs. She leaned back enough to look into his eyes as the warmth enveloped him as well. A devilish smirk appeared on his face as he saw her flushed face. He looked down at her heaving chest and brought one hand up to unlace enough of her tunic to see her breasts bared before him. He leaned forward again, this time taking one rosy nipple into his mouth. She inhaled sharply at the wonderful sensations wringing through her. She moved her hips against his causing him to moan into her breast. A slow grin appeared on her face at his sounds. She gently rocked against him over and over. He took her other nipple into his mouth and nipped a bit as he sucked on her. His hands grasped her hips again, helping her rub against him.

"Baaard," she moaned softly as she buried her face in his neck causing him to lose hold of her nipple.

She wrapped her arms around him as she relished the sensations he was making her body feel.

"Elena," he whispered huskily into her ear.

"More," she begged.

"When we truly make love, My Heart," he whispered, "It will be in my bed without a scrap of cloth to separate us."

"Whats this then?" she asked confused as she continued to rub against him.

"This is just the part that comes before," he promised.

He ground his hips up into her making her moan louder.

"When do we get to the naked part?" she asked impatiently.

He chuckled huskily as he tried to steady his breathing, "Here I thought you'd want to wait for the wedding night."

She leaned back enough for him to see the happy gleam in her eyes, "I don't want to waste any time. Any day could be our last, I prefer to live life to the fullest with the man who holds my heart."

"Who am I to deny my Lady?" he asked as he wrapped her legs around his waist before standing.

She held on tight as he cupped her bum and carried her to his room. He used his back to shut the door and then set her gently on his bed. He finished unlacing her tunic before slowly bringing it up her body and tossing it on a stool behind him. She echoed his movements with his own shirt. She toed off her boots. He gently pulled her leggings down and off her legs. She unbuckled his belt. He took a step back to unlace his boots and remove them. He pulled his trousers down leaving them both bare before each other.

He looked up her body drinking in every inch. He noticed pale scars scattered around one of her hips and thighs. Soon his hands followed his eyes as they caressed up her body to tangle in her hair and pull her lips to his. She moaned into his mouth as she stroked her hands down his shoulders to grasp on his biceps. She hesitantly ran a hand down his chest to his hip as he ran a hand down to cup her. She moaned louder as he trailed kisses down her neck. He nudged her backwards gently until she was laying on the soft covers. He pulled her legs onto the bed before crawling up with her.

He held his body above her as his hand trailed along her warm slit. He felt the wetness and grinned.

"You ready, Love?" he asked quietly.

She nodded as he slipped a finger between her folds. She gasped at the feeling as he stroked her gently. She moaned as she grasped his shoulders to steady herself. He slipped a second finger in and continued to stroke. As he felt the small barrier inside her his chest tightened. She had never lain with a man and she had picked him. He felt unworthy as her whole body writhed with her building passion. She let go of him only to grab at the covers beneath her as he kissed down her body. His mouth replaced his fingers and he dove his tongue into her glistening folds making her mewl softly. He added his fingers again as he sped up. He brushed his thumb against her nub causing her to whimper his name.

"Please," she continued to whimper, "Bard please."

"I love the way you say my name," he chuckled as he kissed his way back up her body.

She caught his lips with hers in a searing kiss. She enjoyed the taste of herself on his tongue as he slipped a knee between her legs. He aimed himself at her entrance before brushing his tip in her wetness. He brushed up and down her slit covering himself with her.

"You sure Love?" he asked gently.

"You stop now _My Lord_ and there will be hell to pay," she said narrowing her eyes at him in jest.

He chuckled again as he slowly slipped into her a bit. He pulled out and she whimpered before he pushed himself in again. Each time he pushed in a bit farther to let her slowly adjust to his size. As he reached her barrier he held himself still as she continued to adjust. She whimpered again when she noticed him not moving.

"Careful Love," he whispered as he kissed the tops of her breasts before kissing her gently, "This is the part that hurts a bit."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him tight against her. She buried her face in his neck and nibbled a bit as he moved an arm around her waist to hold her tightly to him as well. He pulled out a bit and then pushed back to where he was. She moaned gently into his neck as he did this a few more times. Then he pushed hard through her barrier and buried himself to the hilt inside of her. She yelped as she bit his shoulder from the pain. A few tears trailed out of her eyes. He leaned back enough to look her in the eyes and wipe her tears away with his other hand.

He held on to her tightly as he watched the painful expression slowly fade from her face. She kissed him gently and he pulled out a bit causing her to wince.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I think so," she said quietly.

He pushed in and then back out as he watched her face.

"It gets better the more you do that," she whispered as her face flushed red.

He nodded and continued to gently push and then pull out a bit until she started moaning gently again. He started pulling out almost all the way before pushing himself back in to the hilt. Her moans grew louder as his joined hers. He tilted her hips up a bit for a better angle. As he sped up, their bodies slapped together loudly. Her moans turned into mewls as she felt her insides wind up. He buried his face in her neck moaning her name. He grabbed her thighs and brought them up higher on his hips. Her eyes started blinking rapidly as she felt something dam up inside her begging to be let free.

He felt her tightening around him and his body began to follow hers. Her hands clung to his shoulders as she arched into him. The dam inside of her started to overflow and break. She mewled out his name once more as stars starting to swim in her head. He felt her let loose and his thrusts became erratic as he followed her into bliss. He buried his face in her breasts as his seed filled her.

She smiled shyly as he looked into her eyes with a smirk on his.

"I could definitely get used to that My Lord," she mumbled as she ran a hand through his hair.

They both laughed quietly as they held each other.

"I certainly hope I will continue to please you My Lady," he said as he kissed her forehead tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered before yawning into her hand.

"I think maybe some sleep is in order," he said as he reluctantly pulled out of her.

She nodded, but made no effort to move. He got off the bed and walked over to a water basin on a small table. He dampened a clean piece of cloth before walking back to Elena. He gently parted her legs.

"I'm sorry this is a bit cold," he said as he slowly cleaned her.

She opened her eyes to watch him with a small smile on her face. When he was done, he washed himself before adding the cloth to a small basket bound for the laundry. He pulled the covers back on one side of the bed before lifting her into his arms. He carried her to the pulled down section of bedding and laid her down gently. He pulled back his own section and slipped into bed beside her. He pulled the covers over them. He pulled her into his arms kissing her again. She sighed contentedly as she laid her hand over his heart and her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and settled his other hand on her hip.

"Goodnight Love," he whispered into her hair.

She sighed heavily as sleep took her.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Morning**

Sigrid woke as Tilda kicked her in the leg while rolling in the bed. She peered over at her sister and sighed as Tilda snorted once in her dreams. Sigrid yawned and stretched before she sat up. Ony lay next to Tilda's head on her pillow, still in his small, yellow fox form.

Sigrid stood up and stretched once more as she walked back to her room. She washed and changed for the day before heading to the kitchen. She looked forward to the help she'd receive after the brewery and inn were finished. One of the women she knew well from Esgaroth would be cooking and cleaning for them from then on. She was hoping they'd be able to team up and finish organizing and cleaning the keep. It was towards the bottom of the necessary list, but she knew it was going to push towards the top if ever King Dain or King Thranduil visited.

She shook her head in thought as she prepared breakfast. She wasn't sure how she'd get used to being ...well...what was she? Was Da to be a king or was he a Duke? Did that make her a princess or a lady? She sighed heavily as she heard Tilda getting dressed.

Tilda bounced out of her room with Ony close on her heels. She kneeled on the bench and bounced up and down.

"Da or Mum awake yet?" she asked excitedly.

Sigrid raised an eyebrow at her, "Whats got you all excited?"

"Mum said she'd teach us to fight!" Tilda said raising her fists up smiling.

"I haven't seen them yet," Sigrid said with a small frown, "Tho it was a hard day yesterday."

"I'm gonna go wake Mum!" Tilda said as she bounded off towards Elena's room.

Tilda burst into the doorway only to find the bed still made and no Elena in sight. Tilda frowned a bit before heading to her father's room. She knocked on the door gently. She heard her father's light snoring and she opened the door to peer inside. Her eyes widened as she saw Elena asleep facing the door with her father's arms wrapped tightly around her. The covers fell off them just enough for Tilda to know they weren't dressed and she blushed furiously before stepping back and closing the door softly. She walked gently back to the kitchen and noticed Bain had joined Sigrid.

"Where's Mum?" Sigrid asked puzzled.

Tilda's cheeks blushed red again before she leaned forward to whisper loudly, "She's in Da's room."

Bain and Sigrid's eyes widened before they smirked. They looked at each other and broke out into snorts, chuckles, and giggles.

"What?" Tilda asked confused.

"You'll know when your older," Sigrid said as she handed Bain dishes to set the table.

 

**Few Moments After Tilda Left**

Elena slowly stirred as she thought she heard the door open. She saw it closed and felt Bard's arms around her. She smiled as she turned in his arms to gaze up at him. His gentle snoring lessened as she moved. She ran a finger down his cheek to his neck and then down to his chest. She spread her hand across his chest as she ran her fingers through the bit of dark chest hair he had.

He smirked as he felt her caressing him, first his chest and then his shoulder. He opened his eyes to watch her. He saw her cheeks redden as he did.

"Good morning," she said shyly.

"And every morning after if I'm to wake to this view," he said huskily as he smiled.

"Aren't we a charmer this morning?" she asked smiling widely.

"Only this morning?" he asked pretending to be wounded.

She chuckled lightly, "Well we shall have to see huh?"

"True."

"We should probably get up. I smell breakfast."

"I'm sure it will be interesting."

"How so?"

"I'm pretty sure Tilda checked on us earlier," he said with a renewed smirk.

"That's why I heard the door," she moaned as she buried her face in his chest.

"Well get used to it My Lady," he said, "Shes used to curtains instead of doors."

She chuckled as she stretched in his arms. She grinned and leaned forward. She captured his lips with hers. He moaned into her mouth as he pulled her tightly to him. Their tongues danced for a few moments before she regretfully pulled away.

"Well My Lord," she said tapping his chest lightly, "Breakfast awaits."

He groaned before wrapping an arm around her waist, "I'll take my breakfast here."

"There is no food in here," she said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who said my breakfast had to be food?" he asked as he pulled her under him.

"Bard!" she giggled out as she felt all of him against her.

He nibbled down her neck to her breasts as one arm propped him up and the other roamed down her side to grasp her hip tightly to his. She felt his length pressing against her as her legs parted enough to cradle his body against her. He pulled her thigh up over his hip as he rubbed his length gently against her. She moaned softly.

"How are you feeling this morning Love?" he asked lowly as he cupped her.

She moaned into his hair as he sucked on her neck, "Really good at the moment," she murmured.

"Any soreness?" he asked gently as he carefully dipped two fingers into her.

"Mmm," she moaned, "None that I feel presently."

He smirked as he pulled her other thigh up against his hip and slowly started pumping his fingers into her. Her hands soon grasped at his shoulders as she moaned loudly.

"You sound ready for me My Heart," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded quickly as she couldn't make a coherent word. He chuckled softly as he rubbed himself against her slit. Once he was covered in her wetness, he slowly pushed himself inside her. They both moaned as he filled her to his hilt. He kissed her deeply before lowering his attentions to her breasts. He started pumping in and out of her as he nibbled, licked, and sucked at her breasts. She raised her hips up to meet him thrust after thrust as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He wrapped an arm around her waist to help pull her against him as his other hand tangled in her hair as well. She tugged on his hair causing him to moan louder as he sucked hard on a soft spot on top of one of her breasts.

He pulled his knees up to sit on them as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He wrapped his arm around her waist again and pulled her to sit on him. He lifted his hips up to thrust hard into her again and again. Her moans quickly turned to the mewls he loved. He watched her breasts bounce as he continued to thrust up into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her head leaned back and her hair fluttered around her like a cape. He sucked and kissed her neck as she mewled loudly. She met his thrusts as often as she could.

She was breathing really hard as he slapped against her loudly. Her mewls were getting more incoherent as she felt her orgasm building inside her. His thrusts grew faster as he felt her clenching against him.

"That's it Love," he groaned into her neck, "Let go for me."

"Baaard!" she mewled loudly as she felt the stars spread throughout her body.

He felt her tighten around him and his thrusts grew erratic as he groaned her name. He thrust inside her a few more times while he held on tight. She felt him spill his seed inside her as he groaned her name again. He wrapped his arms around her and she loosened her arms from his neck. She kissed him deeply and he smiled widely as he looked into her eyes.

"I like the way you say my name too," she whispered.

He smirked as he cupped her cheek, "Its been a long time since I was this happy."

"I don't remember ever being this happy," she chuckled.

 

**Meanwhile**

"Why couldn't we have waited for Mum and Da to take a walk to the brewery?" Tilda asked Bain and Sigrid.

They looked at each other before Bain looked down at Tilda uncomfortably, "Sometimes Mums and Das need time alone."

"You think we'll get a baby brother?" Tilda asked after a few moments.

Bain choked into his hand at her comment as Sigrid laughed.

"Another sibling wouldn't be too bad eh?" Sigrid said as they waved to Marik.

"Lord and Ladies of Dale!" Marik boomed, "What brings you this way without our Duke and Captain?"

"We felt a walk was in order," Sigrid said, "I was also wondering how long until the brewery and inn were finished."

Marik's eyes gleamed, "Aye, I heard aaaall about that Missy!"

"What?" Bain asked.

"Heard the gossip that our Duke has proposed to our lovely Captain," he said smirking, "Doesn't surprise me if she said yes the way those two are always making moon eyes at each other."

"How did you know that?" Tilda asked.

"Good news travels fast," Marik said, "Heard Elena's cousin Alan gave his blessing as well."

Sigrid blushed at Alan's name causing Marik to laugh heartily.

"Now then," Marik said as he clapped his hands together before rubbing them back and forth, "Knowing lil miss Elena as long as I have she'll want to turn the finished building into a celebration. What better time to join two deserving people together for life and lift the spirits of their kin!"

"How much time do we have?" Sigrid asked as she made lists in her head.

"About three weeks until we can have a proper celebration," Marik said as he played with his beard while rubbing his chin, "Tho if we time this right it'll be on a blessed day indeed."

"Blessed day?" Tilda asked with her brows furrowed.

"Three weeks and one day from now is a night for a special feast among the people of Dale," Marik explained, "For years we've kept up tradition. Its the celebration of Lord Girion's marriage to his own lovely Lady."

"But Girion was killed by Smaug," Tilda said.

"They married for love," Marik said proudly, "He courageously stayed behind fightin a dragon to give his family and people time to get away. His wife stayed true til death and their line lives on strong standin before me today."

"Mum said she was a descendant of Girion's General," Tilda whispered with wide eyes.

Marik smirked and winked at Tilda, "Exactly. Girion's closest friend was the same General that our dear Elena's descended from. I believe they are blessed indeed, might as well give them a wedding day that reflects that."

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Lord's Keep**

Elena and Bard ate quickly once they emerged upon the world. They had noticed the children gone and Elena had blushed as she thought they had left to give them privacy. They washed their dishes together and Bard opened the door for Elena. The two guards standing outside moved aside to let them through.

"The children?" Elena asked them.

"Went for a walk to the brewery. Bain said he'd stay with the young ladies."

Elena nodded and they walked out of the keep. Bard offered her his arm. She grinned up at him as she took his arm and they walked towards the brewery. The hustle and bustle around them had a calming effect on everyone.

An older man stood slightly hunched over as he walked towards them. He smiled brightly showing a few missing teeth. He dipped his head at them.

"Congratulations Bard My Lord!" he said as he clapped him on the back as he passed.

Bard and Elena looked at each other confused before continuing their stroll. A few more people who had watched Bard grow congratulated him as well. It wasn't until they arrived at the brewery before they understood why.

Marik stood outside directing people to and fro. He merrily laughed his full belly laugh as Sigrid, Tilda, and Bain rushed to help with his demands. As Bard and Elena came to a full stop in front of Marik he turned to them and grinned widely.

"I hope ya dinna mind Lass," Marik said a little ashamed as he scratched his ear with one hand and tugged on his beard with the other, "The news of your betrothal has spread faster than wild fire. The children and I were hoping a certain blessed date would be alright wit ya?"

Elena blinked hard as her eyes grew wide, "A date such as that is considered blessed."

"What is he talking about?" Bard asked quietly.

"He wants us to marry on the day Duke and Duchess Girion wed," she whispered to him loudly, "For the remnant of Dale it is considered a blessing."

"When is it?"

"You mean ya dinna ken your own ancestor's wedding day?" Marik asked a little shocked.

"Its three weeks and a day from now," Elena said softly.

"That seems so far away," Bard said gruffly causing Marik to laugh loudly before slapping Bard on the back.

"Soonest it can be lad!" Marik shouted, "Things won't be ready until then."

The group around them started laughing as they realized their Lord didn't want to wait any longer than he had to.

"Didn't take you for an impatient one," Marik said rubbing his hands together mischievously, "And dinna worry about the details, I got it all goin. Tho ya need to find a dress dear."

"Ya think we should ask Dain to perform the ceremony?" Marik asked cheekily.

Elena rose an eyebrow at him, "What are you planning?"

"Well," Marik grinned at her, "Considering your ancestry, its only fittin to include the dwarves as well."

Bard looked confused as he saw Elena blush and duck her head.

"I may have a bit of dwarf blood on my father's side," Elena mumbled.

"Nothin to be ashamed of lass," Marik said smirking, "Especially since its Durin blood."

"Durin?" Bard asked, "As in Thorin's line?"

"Thorin's grandfather had a younger sister. I'm from her line," Elena said looking up at Bard, "Are you okay with that?"

"Elena," Bard smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her against him, "I love you. This isn't a bad thing. Actually, with you there's unity between all of our people."

Elena pondered his words for a moment, "I guess you're right. Not many can claim to be from three races. I'm just glad I don't have the dwarven dams beards."

The small crowd laughed before getting back to work. Bard, Bain, and Marik oversaw the last of the construction, not afraid to delve in when the situation called for it.

A small group of soldiers and townsfolk arrived from a hunt with evidence of a very successful hunt. Elena directed them to the women who'd prep the deer, rabbits, and wild boar they had found. She asked a few soldiers to escort her to Erebor. If Dain was going to see them wed, she'd be asking him herself. She found Bard and told him of her intention. He couldn't leave to go with her, but he would not deny her this. He kissed her goodbye in front of everyone causing a loud ruckus of comments and congratulations. Elena stepped away with a firm blush on her face as she walked up to the stables to collect her horse. She met her soldiers at the gates and they headed out into the surprisingly nice day armed to the teeth in case of orc attacks.

 

**Hours Later at the Gate's of Erebor**

Elena slowed her company's gait as they approached the gates of Erebor. The dwarves on guard duty signaled inside of the approaching retinue coming from Dale. As Elena slowed to a stop before the gates, King Dain himself appeared above.

"Hail Dain, King under the mountain!" Elena shouted.

"Welcome Lass," he said warmly, "What brings you to our gates this fine day?"

"A request of my kin," Elena said sitting straight as she looked up at him.

"Aye? Which kin would you be referrin to lassie?" he arched a brow at her trying to place her bearing.

"Why yours dear king," she said cheekily tilting her head.

Both of Dain's eyebrows raised at this, "Aye? You have proof you are from Durin?"

"I suppose a quick question to my great great grandfather Marik would put you at ease if you were to search for him in Dale at the brewery," Elena stated.

"MARIK!?" Dain shouted, "Well I'll be! Let the lassie and her company in! We have some talkin to do!"

The gates opened allowing them in. A few guards took their horses to the stables. Elena asked the soldiers to remain with them as she didn't fear the dwarves. Many dwarves looked upon her with interest. Slender like an elf with a bosom like a dwarf dam, but as tall as an average man. Her thick hair was a part of her dwarven heritage, along with the rich color. Her eyes however were her mother's. Thankfully her ears weren't quite as pointed as her mother's.

Dain showed her to a chair by his fireplace as he sat in the one across from her. He eyed her a little suspiciously.

"Didn't catch your name lassie," Dain said pointedly.

She chuckled, "Because I didn't give it. I am Captain Yende Elena Gail of the Army of Dale, descendant of General Asher of Dale, descendant of Marik of the Durin line, and daughter of Alcarin Silme of the Greenwood."

Dain straightened at the mention of the Greenwood and arched a brow at her, "Thatsa mouthful Darlin."

"Elena or Captain if you please," she nodded.

"What request brings you here my dear?" he asked wary.

Elena grinned widely showing her white teeth, "Three weeks and one day from now I am to be married. My betrothed and I were hoping you would officiate."

Dain raised an eyebrow, "And whom are you marrying?" he asked slowly enunciating each word.

"Bard the Bowman," she said still smiling.

"Bard?!" Dain asked gaping his mouth open, "Not what I was thinkin I'd hear today. He's a good man and thats sayin somethin nowadays."

"He is," Elena said softly with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Yet he must be truly something to get the attentions of one such as yourself," Dain pondered aloud, "Hear rumors the people are callin him a king."

"They are," she confirmed, "He wishes to rebuild Esgaroth and continue trade with the Greenwood to the benefit of Dale and Erebor. He was hoping to seek council on such a thing once the snows have melted. As of now there is not enough space to house visitors for such serious matters to be discussed. He had hoped elves, dwarves, and men could reach an agreement to benefit all parties, especially since Dale's farmland will be utilized again once its safe to do so."

"Safe to do so?"

"We have had an increasing problem with orcs as of late," she said sighing deeply, "We have disposed of one traitor, but our problem points to another as orcs continue to get through our defenses without our knowledge. Attempts on the royal family have been numerous and I intend to personally see them stop."

Dain smirked, "Bard knows how to pick em eh? Well you're bound to have the Durin spirit and any man who doesn't love that is a fool."

Elena smiled warmly, "Do you need further proof of my lineage?"

"Naw lass," Dain said wiggling his eyebrows, "You look more like Lady Dis then you'd know."

Dain turned to the guard closest to him, "Have Dis come for a visit, I'm sure she'd be interested to meet this young Captain."

As the guard left, Dain turned back to her, "Dis is mighty protective of family. With her loss of Fili, Kili, and Thorin she tends to be a bit overbearin on some of us. It will do her heart good to know there's another female among us."

She didn't have long to wait before a dam burst through the doors and stalked Dain at his chair. She leaned down over him with a natural intimidation.

"What have you been keeping from me Dain?" she asked with sternness.

Dain gestured to Elena for help as he seemed to wilt under the Princess's stare.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed, "I called you right away as soon as I found out I swear!"

Dis stood to her full height and crossed her arms over her chest as she raised an eyebrow at him. Her midnight black hair had strands of gray threading throughout, but anyone who had known Thorin would've recognized his sister. She had the Durin bearing and a no nonsense attitude. She turned towards Elena and both eyebrows raised as she recognized the jaw line and the way she held herself.

"This Captain is more than she appears," she murmured.

"I am Captain Yende Elena Gail of the Army of Dale, descendant of General Asher of Dale, descendant of Marik of the Durin line, and daughter of Alcarin Silme of the Greenwood."

Elena stood to her full height before crossing one hand over her breast and bowing at the waist, "At your service."

"And betrothed to Bard the Dragonslayer," Dain interjected.

Dis appeared appropriately wowed.

"Durin and Girion together again," Dis smirked as she uncrossed her arms.

She strode towards Elena and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We have to keep our families safe eh?" she asked softly.

"I have been as of late," Elena said tiredly.

Dis pulled away and looked up at Elena with concern, "What do you mean my dear?"

"Bard's children have been threatened many times and I have been there in time to save them thankfully. Orcs sneak into our midst and a traitor was discovered. I ended him."

Dis looked appreciatively at the fight in her kinswoman.

"Not afraid to do what needs to be done," she said nodding.

"I fear what comes next," Elena whispered to the princess as her shoulders wilted.

Dis tilted her head, "What do you think comes next?"

Elena grimaced, "I fear my brother has betrayed us to the orcs, but I have no proof."

Elena couldn't help but confide in her kin. The way they immediately knew she was of their blood made her trust their counsel.

"When proof comes about what will you do?" Dain asked with furrowed brows.

"He will be tried by the laws of the army," she said softly, "I will have to challenge him. His blood will be on my hands."

Dis put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We do what we must to protect the ones we love."

Elena smiled at her.

"Now," Dis said clapping her hands together, "If you're betrothed to Bard when is the ceremony?"

Dain let out a huge belly laugh at the rapid change of subject.

"Three weeks and a day from now," Elena said as she watched Dain take deep breaths as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Marik in Dale?" Dis asked.

"Hes got most of the plans settled he said, except a dress."

"Well then," Dis said grinning mischievously, "Let's see what we can find."

Dis managed to quickly procure a seamstress. After the measurements were taken, the three of them discussed the different ways to bring Elena's three cultures together in one garment. Dis seemed happy to have someone to dote on. Before long Elena regretfully had to take her leave to return to Dale. Dis gifted a raven to Elena to open a line of communication between Dale and Erebor. Erebor had a huge area designated for the ravens and their caretakers. The raven gifted to Elena was honored to be of assistance and told Elena so many times on their way back to Dale. It was called Breek and it really liked her right shoulder.

Elena and her retinue made it back to Dale and through their gates to safety. The soldiers returned to their regular duties as Elena and Breek made their way to the stables. After her horse was attended to, she made her way into the keep to find Marik and Alan sitting at their table with Bard and the children.

"How'd it go deary?" Marik asked with a mischievous smile.

"Grand," she said as she took the spot next to Bard tiredly.

Breek hopped off her shoulder to Marik's and started gently pecking at his hair.

"Where'd this come from now?" Marik asked chuckling.

"A gift from princess Dis to Bard and me," Elena said smirking.

"Why'd you get a present from the princess?" Bain asked tilting his head and petting the bird.

Elena narrowed her eyes at Marik, "You didn't tell them?"

Bard looked from Marik to Elena and back again, "Tell us what?"

"Well my king," Marik said sheepishly as he scratched his head, "I'm her great great grandfather. Dis mighta thought I was gone from this world."

"You're from the royal line of dwarves?!" Sigrid asked as her mouth gaped open.

Elena ducked her head, "Not just of the dwarves," she mumbled.

Bard raised an eyebrow at that as he looked at her with a small grin, "And what pray tell does that mean my love?"

Elena blushed at his endearment, "My mother is from the Greenwood."

Marik nudged her in the ribs, "Tell him the rest."

Elena sighed heavily, "Shes Thranduil's sister."

Everyone, but Marik and Elena let out a loud "What!?"

"Does that mean we're inviting the elves too Da?" Tilda asked happily with wide eyes.

"I suppose it does," Bard said smirking, "You really are going to unite the kingdoms."

Sigrid stood suddenly, "Where are we going to put everyone!?"

Elena and Marik looked over at Sigrid and laughed joyfully. Sigrid frowned at them.

"I'm serious!" she said, "We've only just started fixing the keep and the inn in the brewery isn't ready to be used."

Elena stood and walked over to Sigrid. She put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Leave that to me," Elena said softly with a knowing smile on her face.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Next Morning**

Elena awoke to Bard's arm around her waist pulling her tightly against him. She smiled and tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. He buried his nose in her neck and continued to snore lightly. She chuckled softly as she lightly tapped him on the nose. His grip tightened again as he moved his nose around like a rabbit before settling. She tapped him on the nose again and giggled. He growled at her and pulled her under him. He laid between her thighs with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other wandering.

"If you're going to wake me," he mumbled huskily, "You better have a good reason."

Elena nuzzled his neck before biting gently causing him to groan.

"What reason would be great enough to wake you My Lord?" she asked saucily with her eyes gleaming.

He growled again as his wandering hand traced the inner part of her thigh. It continued upwards to tease her folds. She gasped as he slipped a finger inside of her.

"Does my lady desire attention this morning?" he mocked her.

She whimpered as he added two more fingers and began pumping them in and out. He lowered his head to her bared breasts and nipped at one. She moaned and thread her fingers in his hair as he nibbled, licked, and sucked on her breast. He let it go with a loud pop and switched to the other one as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her slick slit. She pulled on his hair causing him to groan loudly and release her breast.

He looked down at her and smirked before kissing her neck. He left a small mark on her neck and started trailing down her body. As he moved down her body he sucked and kissed her skin making a moist trail in his wake. Her breath shuttered as he kissed her inner thigh. He pulled his fingers out causing her to whimper. He laughed huskily as he pulled her legs over his shoulders.

"Easy love," he murmured, "We're just getting started."

He dipped down and licked her at her core. Her eyes popped open and widened before rolling back in her head. She closed her eyes again and reveled in the heat climbing inside of her. He licked and sucked as his fingers pumped and teased. She felt the heat build and build as he continued his attentions. She grabbed the sheets at her sides and clung as she felt the dam inside of her on the cusp. She felt those dams loosen and stars appear behind her eyelids before her body went slack from her release.

Bard grinned up at her with his chin on her stomach and his hands caressing her hips. He slowly crawled up the bed and nestled himself between her thighs. He nipped at the mark on her neck and eased himself into her moist warmth. She moaned as the heat started to build inside of her again. He pulled her thighs up his hips and moved her to get the perfect angle. They moaned loudly as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her before he pulled almost all the way out. She whimpered at the loss and he chuckled before he pushed back into her. He slowly pumped in and out of her causing her to thrust her hips up to meet him. He groaned as she dug her finger tips into his back. He sped up and was soon pounding into her making a satisfying slap sound as they came together.

She writhed beneath him as she struggled to meet his thrusts with the overwhelming heat coming close to letting loose again. He tangled one hand in her hair to hold her head as his other hand wrapped around her waist to hold her tightly against him. His lips met hers in a searing kiss. She moaned against his mouth before nipping at his bottom lip. He groaned and pulled gently on her hair. She started to mewl as he thrust into her just right. He moaned against her neck, biting gently on the mark he'd made earlier. She mewled louder as she was pushed over the edge again. He felt her tighten around him and his thrusts became erratic as his seed spilled inside of her. He rolled to the side, pulling her on top of him.

"You'll be the death of me," he chuckled under her.

"But what a way to go," she joked as she sighed heavily.

He smiled widely as he cupped her face. He pulled her down to him, kissing her gently.

"So what are we supposed to do today?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She tilted her head and rubbed against his hand with her eyes closed and a gentle smile on her face, " _You_ are helping Marik. _I_ am sending Breek to Thranduil with his invitation."

He tapped her nose causing her to open them, "Three weeks love."

"Are you counting down my impatient lover?" she purred at him.

"Yes," he said sternly, "Who wouldn't be counting down the days to marry you?"

Her laugh tinkled with merriment as she propped up on her elbows, "Well, then we aught to get our work done so we can play later eh?"

She jumped up from the bed before he could lunge for her, laughter left in her wake. They washed and dressed before joining the children at breakfast.

 

**Few Hours Later**

Elena walked towards the brewery as she ran through lists in her head. Invitations to Dain and Thranduil were sent. Arrangements were being made with Dale's citizens outside the walls in their tents. They would help provide extra tents and supplies for any visitors for the wedding. Many of the people had asked if there was any other way to help. She'd sent them to Sigrid who was directing the cleaning and fixing of the keep. A few more soldiers were posted to keep watch of Sigrid and Tilda. Alan had wanted to stay with them, but his mission was still the General.

Her friend Paralee was organizing the arrangements in the camp as Bain helped Bard and Marik to finish the brewery. The inn had been completed and many of the women were furnishing the rooms with the basics.

Many of those who had been injured three months ago were fit and hale to be moved. Elena directed which families from the barracks were to move where in the inn for the time being. They thanked her as she helped them carry what little they had into their better temporary home. Many also congratulated her on her upcoming nuptials, with a few older women trying to give her advice for the marital bed and cackling with glee as they made Elena blush. The small children of these families took to running ahead down the streets and turning around to run back the way they came as they laughed in happiness.

One of the men predicted an early Spring. Elena nodded agreeing as she had noticed the lessening of the weather as well. She made a mental note to organize the farmers later and inventory their seed. She knew what they had brought with them, but not what was already here.

As Elena helped the last family into their room at the inn, she felt a strong arm come around her waist and pull her tight against his chest. She turned enough to grin at Bard. He wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her neck over her mark.

"So have the women been giving you as much marital advice as the men have been giving me?" he asked smirking.

She blushed and nodded, "They have been a bit more detailed then I'd like to remember from an elderly woman."

He laughed, "I keep having to remind them that I _have_ done this before."

She poked him in the ribs, "Well I haven't. It is interesting what your people think of that wonderful body of yours however."

He turned her in his arms and raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh reeeally? What have they been saying?"  
"I'm not the only woman in Dale that's noticed how nice you fit your clothes love," she smirked up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Seems to be quite a few who think it'd serve the kingdom better if you just walked around naked."

He blushed at that, "Well I'd prefer to reserve my naked self for you."

"I agree with that," she grinned as she kissed him.

"Ugh! Enough of that lass!," Marik shouted, "You're distractin us from our duties, plenty of time for that later."

They both chuckled as they got back to work.

 

**Seven Days Later**

Elena and Bard spent most of their early mornings and late nights together as they explored each other thoroughly. The children had all taken to calling Elena Mum which made her heart flutter every time she heard it.

Before dinner Elena would take Sigrid and Tilda to the practice area outside the keep by the barracks. She showed them the best way to defend themselves with and without weapons. She taught them to always carry a dagger with them in case of emergency. By the third day, more women had asked to join in on the lessons. By the sixth, the practice yard was filled with women and young ones wanting the basics.

One of the older men had cackled at the sight as Bard was watching with Bain, "Have ya ever seen the like?"

Elena had over heard him and turned her head towards him, "You have an objection?"

"None of the sort," he muttered, "Just odd is all."

She halted the practice and silence reined over the yard as Elena turned fully towards the man.

"Women and men both die," she said sternly, "With or without proper defense they can fall by the sword. If our men are outnumbered, they WILL get to the women and children. Women have the right to defend themselves. I heard what happened during the Battle of the Five Armies. Dale was outnumbered and many were lost. Women took up arms to defend their children. Better to be prepared then pray you were in the end."

The women standing in the practice yard stood straighter at Elena's little speech. A proud look spread across their face as the respect for their future queen grew. A wise match for Bard they all thought, besides she makes him happy. Quite a few survivors from Esgaroth hadn't seen Bard smile and laugh so much since before his first wife had died. They would stand by their queen once she made him a king. For they were certain in their hearts that Bard _would_ be king of Dale.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Seven Days Til the Wedding**

Alan approached Elena with a determined stride. As he came to stop beside her, she saw his clenched jaw. She called an end to the practice and the women began gossiping among themselves as they headed home. Sigrid and Tilda came to stand by Elena. Tilda took Elena's hand and the four of them headed to the keep.

The new maid and cook for the family greeted them with a large, toothy grin. She beckoned them over to the table to sit. The places were already set, but she added one more for Alan. Bain and Bard soon joined them, both looking thoroughly tired. When Bard saw Alan's serious expression he nodded to him, signaling he knew what they were to talk of after supper.

They all ate rather quietly. Breek and Ony chittered away at each other. The first few days they had been jealous of each other, but after Ony transformed into a bird they seemed to become great pals.

Tilda pet Ony as she ate and Breek was more than happy to share his meal with Ony.

After everyone had finished, Sigrid volunteered to tuck Tilda in for the night. As Tilda and Sigrid went into the other room, Alan let out a heavy sigh.

"I have proof Cuz," Alan said exhausted, "You're not going to like it."

"Proof is needed," she said, "You know that."

Alan huffed as he pulled parchment from the inside of his coat. He stood so he could spread out the documents and maps that lay before him.

"Private Prazin and Philip found these old maps of underground tunnels below Dale. They were meant as ways of escape if the city was ever taken, but most have collapsed," Alan said before pointing at one tunnel, "This one here tho is still usable. Guess where the entrance is?"

Elena tucked her hair behind her ear as she followed the tunnel drawing, "Close to the keep?"

"Inside the keep," Alan said.

Bard took a closer look at the tunnel paths, "Is it stable?"

"No," Alan said shaking his head, "It could collapse at any moment, but the stench inside leaves no doubt as to where the orcs have been getting in."

"We'll need to collapse it before it does so itself," Bard looked up at Elena, "What say you love?"

Elena grinned up at him before turning to Alan, "I agree with Bard. A controlled collapse now is better and safer in the long run. Plus it puts an end to the orcs inside our walls."

Bard nodded at her comment and felt pride well up inside him as he stared at her. He pushed a few loose strands of her braid over her shoulder to drape down her back. She took his hand in hers and squeezed once before loosening her grip. He continued to hold her hand as Alan moved the tunnel maps aside. He pushed a few pages of parchment towards them. As they read the parchments, Alan's expression softened when he saw them holding hands. He felt they deserved their happiness after all Dale had been through.

Elena was the first to widen her eyes at the parchments contents. Bard soon finished as well and turned to Elena.

"What happens now?" he asked quietly.

"This is treason," Elena said softly, "Punishable by death."

Alan nodded grimly, "Its up to you My Lord. A challenge would stand, but Elena or I would be left to face him as your champion. These are the rules of the army of Dale, but its up to our Lord what new rules and direction the army takes for the future."

"I'll challenge him," Elena said quietly.

"You don't have to do this," Alan said quickly.

Elena looked up at Alan sadly as tears gathered in her eyes, "Who else could? He is _my_ brother, Alan. He has betrayed not only Bard and Dale, but _me_. His _blood_ , his _sister_. I stood by him through the death of our father, through the death of his wife. It is _my_ fault he is General and I _will_ fix my mistake."

Alan straightened and frowned, "How is it your fault he is General?"

Elena ducked her head in shame, "The required challenge between us was not a fair match. I let him win. I let him win because I thought the people would not follow me."

She brought her gaze up to Alan's before she shakily spoke, "I now know that I was wrong. These people have put their faith in me. I won't let them down again."

Alan nodded at her determination. He understood. She would not back down.

"This puts you in danger," Bard whispered loudly as he wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, "I won't risk putting you in danger, Elena!"

"I am always in danger, Bard," she said softly, "I am Captain of the army. I have three races of blood flowing in my veins. I am royalty. I am yours, but I will always put you and the children first."

She turned to face him and cup his cheeks in her hands, "To truly change our future for the better we must live by this law one more time. With a new General comes change. You and I will figure out what is best for Dale's future, but right now I need you to trust me."

His gaze softened and he leaned his forehead against hers, "I do trust you love. Be careful."

Elena turned to Alan, "Set the challenge for tomorrow morning. Make sure he doesn't drink any alcohol tonight. Discreetly inform Marik. I want him there tomorrow."

Alan bowed slightly before them and left to fulfill her orders.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Next Morning, Six Days Until the Wedding**

Elena and Bard woke early the next morning with their hands on each other. Their joining was quick, but passionate as they pushed away any thoughts of what was to come. No outcome was certain.

They washed and dressed. Bard watched as she carefully braided her hair before donning her armor and her weapons. Just as she finished, the trumpets sounded calling forth the challenge. She left her helmet, sighed deeply, and straightened her spine before Bard and their family followed her to the gates by the camp of the remnants. Soldiers had gathered in the largest number she had ever seen for this challenge. Apparently word got out that it wouldn't be one to miss.

Alan appeared at her side as they walked through the gates.

"Only the soldiers required at posts are unattended today," Alan said solemnly.

"What reason was given?" Elena asked curious.

"It was simply said that today's challenge would change Dale's future," Alan smirked.

"You spread the rumor."

Alan nodded as he rubbed a bit of dirt off his armor, "Its the truth. Are you sure about this Cousin?"

"Nothing now could sway me," she said determined as she came to a stop near Marik.

Marik turned to her with a deep sadness in his eyes. He stepped up to her and gently tugged on her braid before clasping a metal bead towards the top.

"Your Durin bead," Marik said choking with emotion, "I'd have everyone know what takes place this day and that you have the full support of the mountain. You should've had it years ago if I wasn't such a coward."

Elena grabbed his upper arms and looked him in the eyes, "You have _never_ been a coward. You protected your family. Now its _my_ turn."

Marik swiped at the moisture gathering around his eyes, "Dis sent this," he said as he clasped a silver band on her upper bare arm.

The royal crest of the Durin family shown beautifully from the band, "So there's no doubt where you come from lassie."

A murmuring started in the crowd as their General arrived in his polished armor. He too lacked a helmet.

"A challenge had been set forth!" he called clapping his hands together as he turned to Elena, "What law has been broken?"

Elena's voice could be heard loud and clear across the crowd, "A challenge of loyalty has been issued."

"Another?" General Aric asked, "Grounds?"

"Treason," Elena said firmly and loudly.

The crowd gasped at the most serious of accusations. General Aric fidgeted a moment before turning to Alan.

"Lieutenant!" he bellowed, "Who stands accused?"

Alan straightened his stance and looked Aric straight in the eyes, "Our General Aric stands accused of treason against the royal house of Dale and Dale's citizens by allying himself with orcs. Attempts on the lives of the royal family have been made numerous times."

Shocked exclamations came from the crowd and mutterings of disbelief. Aric's mouth gaped open at the accusations.

"What proof do you offer of this alleged treason?" he demanded as his face flushed scarlet.

"Documents and witnesses," Alan stated firmly motioning Private Prazin and Philip forward.

The General scowled at them, "And whom has chosen to stand against their General. Who has volunteered to champion this pointless allegation?!"

Elena stepped forth and buried her sword tip into the ground.

"I, Captain Yende Elena Gail, champion the royal family on the grounds of treason and challenge General Aric to combat by our laws."

She took a step back and motioned to the center of the clearing, "General Aric, step into the circle and be judged by the laws of the army."

General Aric clenched his fists tightly, "What good is your judgment when its clear treason means death?"

"For your loyal years of service you are being granted trial by combat," Elena stated as she clenched her jaw and stared him down.

Ony nervously shuffled along Tilda's shoulder as he looked between Aric and Elena. Tilda ran her fingers through his fur to calm him, but Ony could feel Elena's pain and the battle raging inside of her. Breek noticed Ony's nervousness and shifted from foot to foot on Marik's shoulder as well.

Bard wrapped an arm around Sigrid's shoulders and Bain took her hand.

"Da?" Sigrid asked softly, "What if she loses?"

"She would die with honor," he mumbled before turning to cup Sigrid's cheek, "But today isn't a day to lose hope."

Bard and the children stood tall in their best outfits showing their pride for their beloved Captain. Anyone looking Bard's way saw love shining from his face whenever his gaze landed on Elena. For Elena was what he concentrated on now and his eyes never left her.

General Aric stomped into the circle before plunging his own sword tip into the ground. He unbuckled his armor plate and threw it out of the circle before rotating his shoulders and cracking his neck sideways. He glared at her as he pulled his sword out of the ground.

Elena also tossed aside her armor causing those in the crowd to protest. Many saw the crest of Durin and stared at her in awe. Their future queen was already royalty. They silently wished for her safety during this challenge.

"Ground rules?" General Aric asked.

"To the death," Elena said as her face softened for a moment.

"No magic," General Aric stated eyeing her suspiciously.

"Magic is for healing and defending," Elena said looking at him in disgust, "You have my word I'll not use magic or Ony here. I have no need."

His eyes narrowed at her before he nodded and took his stance. She nodded as well before Alan motioned for them to start.

General Aric rushed forward swiping his sword like a cleaver. He was out of practice, but she was a bit as well. She parried his swipes and danced around to tap him in the back before swiping at the back of one of his legs. He roared like a freshly caged bear and swung full force around to try and cleave Elena in two. She jumped back and avoided the swing causing him to swing around again with his momentum. He took a step back to calm himself before diving at her stomach straight away. She swung her sword up to deflect his blow before he moved around her. He launched at her backside, but she turned in time to deflect that blow as well. The sound of metal grinding against metal was heard as he pushed his sword against hers trying to use his brute strength against her. He soon towered over her and began pushing her downwards. A smile cracked his face.

"You made a mistake," he taunted as he pushed her to one knee.

"Is it a mistake to want the best for your family?" she bit out.

"Those royal brats will never be your family," he spit out.

"I wasn't talking about them," she said sadly as she kicked up a knee into his stomach causing him to fall back and collect his breath.

"What," he panted, "Do you mean?"

"I was talking about you!" she shouted as she swung at him, creating a deep cut on his bicep.

He swung at her as he puzzled her meaning. She had distracted him enough to gain the upper hand.

"What mistake did you make that was best for me?!" he roared as she nicked him on his upper thigh.

He lunged towards her. She grabbed his sword and swung it away as she buried her own into his stomach. Tears fell from her eyes as she leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead.

"I let you win brother," she whispered as blood flowed down his tunic and he fell to his knees.

She fell with him and watched as blood trickled out of his mouth and he stared at her in disbelief. She loosened her hold on her sword and dropped his from her other hand.

"You don't really think this is the end of it do you?" he smirked.

Her blood slowly trickled out of the wound in her hand caused by his sword. The life slowly left his eyes and his body fell backwards. It made a loud thump as it hit the ground.

The crowd was eerily quiet as Elena stood slowly. Her vision was clouded with tears and small spots of blood were sprayed on her face.

Paralee stood near Marik with a firm look of resolve on her face.

She took a step in front of Marik and cried loudly, "Such is the fate of all traitors to Dale!"

The crowd cheered at Paralee's cry while Alan strode quickly to Elena. He grabbed one arm to steady her and turned to the crowd.

"Such is our laws that justice has been served," Alan said as the crowd quieted, "Evil ways will not part our people. You have a new General. With a new General comes change for the better."

The crowd cheered for Elena. As Elena's vision cleared she motioned the crowd to quiet. Many of the people twitched in nervousness to see what she'd say.

"New General's do cause change," she said with emotion, "But I did not wish for this end. I did not wish for this," her voice cracked.

She shook her head and wiped her tears, "Aric served Dale well for years and died an honorable death. However the actions of many lately have been even more honorable and require prompt attention. As my first act as General it is required to appoint someone to replace my previous station."

Elena turned to Alan, "Take a knee Lieutenant."

Alan's eyes widened as he followed her direction.

"All officers are required to take an oath," she stated firmly, "To protect and serve Dale's people and its royal family. How do you pledge Captain Alan?"

Alan raised both brows as he looked up at Elena, "I swear an oath of fealty to Dale and its people. To serve and protect the royal family. To give life and limb in honorable means."

Elena smiled and motioned for him to rise. Alan tilted his head at her.

"I also swear an oath to our General," he said firmly.

Elena and the crowd widened their eyes at the added oath.

"This is not the oath required," she said.

"This is a time for change is it not?" he asked, "This oath may not be required, but it is given. To protect and serve our General Yende Elena Gail of the Army of Dale, descendant of General Asher of Dale, descendant of Marik of the Durin line, and daughter of Alcarin Silme Princess of the Greenwood. Not only are you our future, you are our heart. Our own General Princess, and soon... General Queen."

The crowd clapped and cheered as Elena gaped at Alan before looking over at Bard. Bard smirked approvingly and started clapping himself. Tears streamed down her face again, but this time they were tears of joy and love. For all of Dale approved.

Alan stood and bowed to Elena before stepping aside. She once again swiped the tears from her face as she motioned Private Prazin and Philip forward. They took a knee in front of her and looked at each other curiously. They had not expected to be rewarded for their loyalty.

"Prazin and Philip," she stated once her voice stopped quavering, "For loyalty shown and respect earned along with the evidence you brought forth I award you both the position of Lieutenant. All officers are required to take an oath to protect and serve Dale's people and its royal family. How do you pledge?"

The twins smirked at each other before saying as one, "I swear an oath of fealty to Dale and its people. To serve and protect the royal family. To give life and limb in honorable means. To protect and serve our General Yende Elena Gail, the Heart of Dale."

**Note: I soooo cried writing this chapter**

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Few Hours Later**

Elena rose from her bath with a heavy sigh. Bard wrapped a towel around her before pulling her tightly into his arms. Her brother had been buried, but a darkness seemed to linger. She couldn't shake his last words from her mind. What had he done? What plan had he set in motion? Who would he try to hurt this time? The questions continued to aggravate her mind.

The children were helping to set the keep to rights with a retinue of loyal soldiers at their beck and call. Alan had made sure the last tunnel was safely collapsed and buried with more stone.

Bard ran his hands up and down Elena's back in a soothing manner as he buried his face in her hair. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent as she buried her face in his neck. She slid her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. She nudged the towel from his hands and let it fall to the floor as she unbuckled his trousers. She pushed the last of his clothing to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring his lips to hers. She kissed him tentatively. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him. His body warmed hers as they slid against each other while they kissed. Their kisses soon seared each other. He pulled her towards the bed and he sat down on the edge. She crawled onto his lap. He scooted on the bed until his back was against the headboard with her straddling him.

Elena broke their kiss to nibble at his jawline before attacking his neck and leaving small, dark marks claiming him as hers. He pulled her upwards so he could slide a finger into her wet slit. She moaned as he stroked her before adding a second finger. He curled his fingers and pumped them in and out of her causing her to moan louder as she clutched his shoulders. She leaned forward to nibble on his earlobe making him moan and his hardness twitch against her. She grabbed his hand to pull his fingers away before impaling herself on his cock.

He moaned out loudly, surprised at her forwardness in the bedroom.

"Elena," he moaned into her neck as she started bouncing at an intense pace on his thighs.

He grabbed both of her hips to help her as he thrust up into her, meeting her every bounce. She moaned as she tried to reach her point of completeness, grinding and bouncing on him.

"Baaaard," she moaned, "Moooore."

"What do you want love?" he asked huskily in her ear, "Tell me what you want."

"Harder," she moaned, "Deeper."

He slowed down causing her to whine. He pulled out of her and brought her hands up to the top of the headboard.

"Hold here," he whispered as he slid out from under her.

She looked back at him confused before she felt his legs between hers and nudging them apart again. He lined himself up to enter her and rubbed his tip in her wetness. They both groaned at the contact before he slid back inside her. He steadied himself on his knees behind her and then leaned over her back. He grabbed a breast in each hand and pulled her against him. As he massaged her breasts he started to thrust in and out of her gently. Her hands clenched the headboard tightly as she closed her eyes and concentrated on him and him alone.

He brought himself almost all the way out before slamming back into her roughly ripping a mewl from her throat. He thrust into her hard again and picked up speed as she moaned and mewled, groaned and writhed with him.

"Yes," she whispered loudly before moaning, "Baaaaard, oh yes!"

He growled as he started to pound into her and she continued to mewl his name like it was her personal prayer. He bent over more to press his whole body against hers.

"Is this what you wanted love?" he moaned as the sound of their bodies slapping together filled the air.

"Yes!" she moaned, "Yes Bard! You feel so gooood."

"I'm not the only one love," he growled out as he grabbed her hips and straightened up to pound into her harder causing her legs to wiggle as her body started to truly sing.

She couldn't keep her eyes open as they rolled into the back of her head and the stars made their appearance in her mind. He felt her tighten around him as she mewled out his name loudly before letting go of the headboard and slowly sliding down until her face was laying against the pillows. The new angle pushed them both over the edge and she felt him spill his warm seed into the very depths of her womb. He laid gently over her as they both struggled to catch their breath.

She felt like a puddle of goo and slowly slid down until her whole body was horizontal. He slowly pulled out and laid down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she turned into his body to cuddle against his chest. She laced her legs with his smirked.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead as she slowly drifted off for a nap. He pulled the covers over them and held her as she slept.

 

**Next Day, Five Days Until the Wedding**

Bard and Elena awoke to a list of details that needed immediate attention after their day yesterday. As projects were completed around the brewery and inn, more people were diverted to help with getting ready for their Lord and General's wedding. What little decorations they could make were hung perfectly. The betrayal of their former General would not taint the special day for their kingdom.

People were moved from the barracks into the inn and a few of the remnants were moved in as well. It was agreed that the barracks would be refitted for the next project after the wedding, then the housing district would come next. Supplies were stored and guards posted close by now that people occupied all the finished rooms.

 

**Three Days Until the Wedding**

The children and the people assigned to help them had gotten the keep in pristine condition. Well, as pristine as they could make it after all.

Letters had arrived to tell Bard and Elena that Thranduil and Dain would both be coming with family and their royal guards. Thranduil and his people would have his tents set up in the old gardens at the center of Dale while Dain and his people accepted the use of the extra bedrooms in the keep. After all, a dwarf never knew quite how much ale they were going to drink.

 

**Morning, One Day Until the Wedding**

Everything was ready and the quests had arrived. Dwarves, elves, and men mingled together in the streets of Dale once more. Laughter, food, and drink flowed throughout Dale wherever a being happened to be. Their General's lineage was not a secret as they gossiped and chatted about their beloved leaders.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Morning, Wedding Day, Giron's Anniversary**

Marik paced outside Elena's temporary room for the day as he muttered under his breath. He banged on the door with his clenched fist as he nervously looked around. Elena opened the door and looked at Marik with puzzlement.

"Marik, whatever is wrong?"

"Nothin wrong lass," Marik waved away her concern, "Jus wanted to ask ya somethin important."

Elena tilted her head and motioned for him to speak plainly.

"I was wonderin if I could be the one to stand up for ya and walk you down the aisle," Marik asked gruffly.

Elena's eyes softened and moisture gathered in her eyes, "I would be honored grandfather."

"Eck, none of that now or you'll get me a blubberin and Dis won't let it go," Marik said waving her off.

"I heard that!" Dis shouted from inside the room.

Marik rubbed his hands over his face, "Ah great!" he said sarcastically.

"We jus started gettin her ready Marik so out with you!" Dis shoved Marik back through the door and slammed it behind him.

"Stubborn woman," Marik grumbled as he smirked down the hall.

Dis turned to Elena and shooed her over to a vanity table. She nudged her to sit on the short stool in front of it and started brushing her hair until it gleamed. She carefully braided two strands in her hair and clipped them with the Durin bead. She let the rest of Elena's hair hang in silky waves down her back and she ushered two young maids over to help Elena into her wedding dress.

Durin blue silk fell over her shoulders and flowed down to her ankles. A forest green sash clipped around her waist as a belt. The skirt of the dress had forest green thread glimmering through the blue cloth. A tribute to her elven and dwarven royal lines. Dwarven runes were sewn along the bottom two inches of her skirt. They were blessings. Her sleeves came to her wrist then billowed just a little to leave a triangle of fabric on the back of each hand. She wore her sturdy, brown, elvish boots which came to just below the knee.

A firm, but polite knock sounded on the door and Dis rolled her eyes.

"What now?" she muttered quietly as she opened the door enough for a peek.

She was unprepared for King Thranduil himself. She opened the door and ushered him in. He nodded to her with a smirk and swept into the room with utter grace. Elena turned towards the noise and her eyes grew wide as she took in the appearance of her uncle.

"I am honored you are here for my nuptials Uncle," Elena said bowing at the waist before him.

"I am honored to be invited," he said as he stepped forward causing her to straighten.

He enveloped her in his arms in a tight hug. Elena's eyes widened further as she stared at Dis. She blinked heavily a few times before wrapping her arms around her uncle to return the hug. He sighed heavily before reluctantly letting her go. He held her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"You may not remember your visit to the Greenwood as you were so young," he said, "But you managed to brighten my kingdom by your mere presence. Your mother wishes to see you when you are ready. She is here, but she will respect your wishes on this matter."

Elena frowned at the floor, "I am unsure how I feel with this news to be honest. She left me before, why should I let her in now?"

"She left because she was needed in the Greenwood," he said, "I am sorry she left you behind, but know it was not because she did not love you. It was because your father needed you more."

Elena's frown slowly left as she pondered his words, "I think I'd like to at least meet her."

Thranduil nodded as he let go of her hands and reached into his robe to pull a thin metal tiara out of a hidden pocket. It was made of mithril and had filigree work along the top. A small, starlight gem was embedded at its peak. He lifted it to her head and set it gently among her tresses. He kissed her forehead.

"Now they know you are of our line as well," he smirked and raised his chin, "You realize this marriage is better than any treaty our three kingdoms could ask for?"

It was Elena's turn to smirk as she lifted her chin as well. She raised an eyebrow at her uncle.

"I am not marrying Bard for a treaty. I am marrying him because I love him. Any other benefits are simply that," she said firmly.

Thranduil chuckled gently, "Of course."

He raised one of her hands to his lips and kissed it gently, "Your mother is very proud of you. I should return to her."

She nodded as he released her hand and he gracefully left the same way he came in.

Dis strode purposefully over to Elena with her hands on her hips, "Well then, that was an unexpected development. I'll inform Dain before the ceremony, he might want to add a few words."

Dis chuckled mischievously as she helped Elena finish her preparations.

 

**Same Time in Bard's Area of the Keep**

Bard had been dressed early in his best. The coat had been a gift from King Thranduil before the Battle of the Five Armies and it was still in sharp order. Marik had gifted him a new pair of sturdy, brown boots to match the tunic and trousers that Paralee had quickly made for the groom. Dale's royal crest was stitched finely across the chest of the tunic. While the coat was similar to a Durin blue, the rest of his clothes screamed heir of Dale in their chocolate brown color.

Bain was outfitted similar to Bard while Sigrid and Tilda wore blue and green to match their new mother. Ony was perched on Tilda's shoulder as a purple thrush once more while Breek slept on his perch in the corner of the kitchen, he seemed uninterested in attending any festivities.

A knock at the door soon followed with Marik entering to stand before Bard.

"I'm not sure what you may know of dwarven and elvish customs, but King Dain has decided to mix all three races ceremonies together as one," Marik said rolling his eyes, "Not much elvish mind you, but you'll be allowed to add personal touches to your vows. I know this isn't your first go round, but dwarven custom allows a kinsman to negotiate bride price since women are precious to each dwarf."

"Bride price?" Bain asked, "But we have nothing of value to offer."

"Doncha lad?" Marik smirked and winked at him.

"Bride price is negotiated privately before the ceremony," Marik said, "It can be just about anythin."

"What do you recommend?" Bard asked warily.

"A promise," Marik said smirking, "And an agreement."

Bard raised a brow at this, "What kind of promise?"

Marik crossed his arms over his chest and eyeballed Bard in good humor, "You love her lad?"

"Aye," Bard said.

"And you three?" Marik asked of the children.

"Of course," Tilda nodded quickly, "She's the only mum I know."

Bain nodded agreeing with Tilda as Sigrid smiled before saying, "Yes, she has become rather dear to us."

"Then the promise I ask of you is to take care of her the best you can," Marik said, "She forgets to take care of herself. She always sees to others first and while it be noble as a soldier and even as a royal... it could very well be her undoin one day."

"That's a promise we can willfully make," Bard said smiling widely.

"Alright then," Marik said as he twirled the end of part of his beard, "Now the agreement... it is customary to ask for gold or jewels or even first rights. So in this case I will be askin for first rights."

"First rights of what?" Bard asked frowning.

"Trainin any wee ones of yours in fightin, defendin, and such," Marik said smiling widely, "Any wee one worth their salt needs to know about their heritage. Besides, she be bringin these three into the family," he jerked a thumb at the children, "They ain't fully grown and could use a bit of defense lessons. I'd be mighty honored if you'd agree to let me train em too."

The childrens' eyes widened and they all nodded in agreement at learning from Marik.

"I can agree to that," Bard said.

Marik chuckled before offering Bard his hand. Bard shook it and Marik slapped him hard on the back causing him to tumble forward a step.

"Great lad!" he chuckled, "It is done then."

Marik laughed as he clumped out the door. As the door shut behind him, Tilda turned to Bard.

"Wee ones Da?" Tilda clapped excitedly, "Does that mean I might get a baby brother or sister?"

Sigrid's eyes glimmered in amusement as Bard suddenly realized Marik's agreement had included any future children as well. He had to admit that seeing his babe in her arms was rather appealing. He cleared his throat and smiled gently at Tilda.

"You never know what the future could bring Tilda," he said winking at her.

 

**Few Hours Later at the Brewery**

Benches from every corner of Dale lined the street outside the brewery. A small stage had been quickly erected in front of the brewery for where the ceremony would take place. Every citizen and remnant not on guard duty was present to watch the wedding. Bard stood on the stage near Dain. Bain was on Bard's left with the girls standing on Elena's side of the stage near Dis. Alan stood behind Bain with a huge grin on his face as he noticed his cousin take her place at the end of the makeshift aisle. Marik stood next to her as she beamed a smile towards Bard and the children.

Marik nodded to a dwarven guard who started banging a beat with the bottom of his spear on the pavement, soon followed by the rest of the dwarves and then the other guards. The people of Dale stood and banged one foot in rhythm with them as the dwarves sung a deep, haunting melody and Elena gracefully started to walk forward.

 

_I came out to sing under the sun_

_From the mines beneath the mountain_

_To escape the loneliness I felt_

_And ponder where all I had truly been_

_I chanced upon a flower_

_Brighter than a moon_

_Oh my darlin dear taerin_

_I am coming soon_

_Though we two may be torn apart_

_By bloody war or circumstance_

_I'll treasure you above my gold_

_If you'll only give me a chance_

_I chanced upon a flower_

_Brighter than a moon_

_Oh my darlin dear taerin_

_I am coming soon_

_Your eyes are like a precious gem_

_But they glimmer in the dark_

_Your soul is like a tempered steel_

_When you bite and when you bark_

_I chanced upon a flower_

_Brighter than a moon_

_Oh my darlin dear taerin_

_I am coming soon_

_I'd give my heart and all I have_

_Just to lay a kiss upon your hand_

_I am coming back to you_

_No greater love found in this far land_

_I chanced upon a flower_

_Brighter than a moon_

_Oh my darlin dear taerin_

_I am coming soon_

Elena stood next to Bard as the dwarves finished singing. He held her hands in his as they smiled widely at each other. Paralee sniffled from her seat as tears already streamed down her face. Her husband's arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her tight.

Dain beamed a smile at the crowd and stepped onto a sturdy box to better bellow across the crowd.

"Welcome all to this momentous occasion!" he shouted, "Not only are we unitin a man and a woman, we are unitin three kingdoms and celebratin the completion of the first major section of Dale since the desolation of Smaug!"

The crowd clapped and cheered. Dain raised a hand to calm them down as he cleared his throat and continued.

"Some may not truly understand what is taking place. So let me fill you in," he gestured to Elena, "This is the General of the army of Dale, Princess Yende Elena Gail, descendant of General Asher of Dale, descendant of Marik of the Durin line, and daughter of Alcarin Silme of the Greenwood."

Dain gestured to Bard, "And here we have Bard the Bowman, descendant of Girion. He who slayed the dragon Smaug with a black arrow. Your Duke. Or is he just a Duke?"

His question echoed into the silence as people widened their eyes in confusion at the question.

"This man has proven his worth in heart and deed. I've heard many say hes more of a king. What say you?!" he asked as he pointed at the crowd.

The crowd stood to their feet, cheering and clapping for Bard.

Dain motioned them back to their seats with a mischievous smirk, "Well that's good enough for me. I believe this is more than a wedding, it be time for a coronation as well."

The crowd twittered excitedly at that.

Dain spread his arms wide towards the couple, "But first lets get em hitched eh? Who represents the bride?"

Marik stood as tall as he could as he took his place behind Elena, "I champion my great great granddaughter Elena for her family."

"Has a bride price been agreed and both parties satisfied?" Dain asked with his hands on his hips and an eyebrow sharply raised.

"Aye," Bard and Marik agreed.

"Well then," Dain said clapping his hands together, "Lets get to the vows then shall we? Bard?"

Bard smirked as Bain handed him a simple ring made of white gold, "It is custom in these parts to give a token of the vows made. I was raised by humble means, but as circumstances changed I found myself leading a people I never thought would be my responsibility. I ask you to share in my responsibilities to bring Dale and eventually Esgaroth back to their former glory. I ask you not only to be my wife, but to be a mother to my three children. If you accept me, know that I give you my love and anything of mine is yours. I vow to love you with all my heart, in this life and the next. I vow to never stray from you and the path on which we walk together. Will you accept my vow and wear my token?"

Moisture gathered at the corners of Elena's eyes as she swallowed thickly, "Yes, I accept."

Bard slipped the ring on her finger and tightened his hand around hers.

"Elena, your vows," Dain directed.

"As a token is custom, I decided on something that wouldn't be in the way of your bowstrings," Elena smiled.

The crowd laughed softly. Elena removed her white gold necklace which was obviously of elvish make and held it in the air between them with her free hand.

"This is more than a token of a vow and my love for you. This necklace was once a token given from my mother to my father and represents their love as well. It was left to me after the death of my father and I have kept it with me ever since. By giving this to you I am entrusting you with my heart. I too came from humble beginnings. In some context I have always had the responsibility of the remnant of Dale. Today the remnant and the citizens of Esgaroth become one people. I ask that you take care of mine as I have come to care for yours. I ask you not only to be my husband, but my best friend and confidant. If you accept me, know that I give you my love and anything of mine is yours. I vow to love you with all my heart, in this life and the next. I vow to never stray from you and the path on which we walk together. Will you accept my vow and wear my token?"

Bard smiled widely, "Yes, I accept."

He leaned forward to allow her to place the necklace around his neck before straightening.

"Well now," Dain said as he rubbed his hands together, "I pronounce you husband and wife, kiss your bride man so we can get on with the rest!"

The crowd chuckled as Elena and Bard kissed. As they pulled apart reluctantly the crowd stood to their feet again and cheered for them. Dain smirked as he let the crowd settle on its own.

"Now Bard and Elena," Dain said with a twinkle in his eyes, "If you'll both take a knee we'll see about finishin this up."

Bard and Elena kneeled before Dain. He motioned for Dis to approach. She held out a simple, thick banded crown made of mithril with a starlight gem at its slight peak. Dain took it before motioning to King Thranduil. He rose from his seat until he stood next to Dain on the stage.

"Together we wish to coronate a king and queen of Dale," Thranduil's voice rang clear throughout the crowd, "Girion was only a Duke, but Bard has shown a fierce protectiveness when it comes to his people. He may have the courage of his forebear, but he has won the hearts of his people as well. With his promise to rebuild Esgaroth and the deals struck for trade, all three of our kingdoms shall flourish."

"Aye," Dain said, "So what say the people among us today? Do you wish your Bard to be your king?!"

The crowd roared as loudly as they could and they clapped with enthusiasm.

Dain chuckled as he looked down at Bard, "Well now its up to you Bard. Will you accept the mantle of king and treat your people with respect?"

"I will," he said clearly and loudly.

"Then by the power of our stations," Thranduil smirked, "We announce Bard as the first king of Dale."

Dain set the crown upon Bard's head as the crowd applauded. Elena smirked as she realized their crowns matched. Bard took her hand as Dain helped them rise. He turned them towards the crowd.

"I present to you King Bard and Queen Elena of Dale," Dain shouted, "Now lets go eat!"

**_____________________________________________**

**Notes:**

**taerin = Dwarvish for true or deep love**

 

**(using Quenya versions of elvish)**

**Yende = daughter**

**Silme = starlight**

**alcarin = radiant**

**In essence Elena's name means daughter of radiant starlight**

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Next Morning**

Bard and Elena awoke in each others arms. Elena ran a finger across his bare chest as she smiled up at him. He returned her smile as he ran a hand slowly down her arm.

"Good morning my wife," he whispered.

"Good morning my husband," she whispered back.

"Any reason to get out of bed today?" he asked with a smirk as he rolled her onto her back.

"Hmm," she tapped a finger to her chin as she pondered slowly with a smirk of her own, "Well we could always start work on the barracks earlier than planned," she joked.

"Bite your tongue!" he whispered loudly, "I don't plan on any work being accomplished today. We're still celebrating."

"Which celebration?" she asked laughing gently.

"Why the completion of the brewery and inn will be celebrated today as well while everyone rests... not to mention most are probably still drunk from last night. Then there is our celebration of vows... not everyday I get a queen to take home with me."

"No I suppose not," she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him to her for a kiss.

He obliged her quite thoroughly while his hands wandered down her body. Just as he was about to slip his fingers into her a loud knock was at their bedroom door. He sighed heavily and rested his face in her breasts making her laugh loudly.

"Da? Mum? Sigrid said to come get you for breakfast. Paralee showed her a new egg dish that Mum likes and she wants to know if she made it right," Tilda said.

"We'll be out soon sweetheart," Elena said before smirking at Bard, "A day in bed you say? Not with children around it seems."

Bard chuckled into her breasts before looking up at her, "True, true."

They washed up and dressed quickly. As they entered their make shift kitchen and dining area they noticed Thranduil, Dain, Bain, and Tilda sitting at the table while Dis and Sigrid set the table. Dis looked up at their entrance and smirked knowingly at the blush on Elena's face. Bard had his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked to the table to sit. Thranduil picked up a large sized parcel from next to his chair and handed it to Elena.

"I had some seamstresses make a few outfits for you. Lady Dis was kind enough to send me measurements and preferences. They have Dale's crest on them, the one reserved for the Duke and his family... now I suppose I could just call it a royal crest hmm?" Thranduil said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I suppose so," Elena said smiling as she untied the parcel.

A few dresses, tunics, trousers, and leggings in Dale's chocolate brown color in an elvish style caused her to gasp. Some also had Durin Blue and Thranduil's green interlaced in their designs.

"These are quite fine," Elena said as she ran her hands through the silken cloth, "Thank you Uncle."

"You are most welcome," he said with a small tilt of his head, "When do I ever get to give my favorite niece gifts?" he asked as he smirked slightly.

Elena raised a brow at that, "I'm your only niece."

Thranduil laughed softly, "True, but with Legolas on a quest of his own I find myself missing family. Your mother said she will wait until you feel the time is right to meet her again."

"I appreciate that Uncle," Elena said softly.

They all made an interesting bunch eating a simple breakfast in a temporary kitchen.

 

**Two Weeks Later**

The snows had been slowly melting away as Spring time rolled around. Work on the barracks had went swiftly and most of the full time soldiers had moved in while leaving a rotation of men to guard the remnant camp. Work on the keep and its treasury had started as well. When the snows lifted enough, the shipments of treasure promised to Dale would start being sent and they needed a place to put it. Which also meant the keep would need to be fully staffed and guarded once it happened.

With the impending planting season to be planned, Elena found herself redoing the inventory on all their usable seed. All the land between Erebor and Dale would be used for planting. Half the farmers were going to be men and half dwarves. The remnant would have their hands full teaching the ways of the farmer and harvesting as well as preserving in the seasons to come. Elena would be directing quite a bit of it as well. The harvest itself would be divided between Erebor and Dale as Elena had been the one to suggest the fields there to begin with. Equal work for equal produce. They also designated an area for a large orchard for fruits appropriate for their area. Apples and grapes were a necessity for the wine trade to succeed once Esgaroth was rebuilt.

After the keep was finished they planned on rebuilding the housing districts. There was quite a bit of work to do there, but everyone was in high spirits with the better weather.

Alan had his own fair share of work to accomplish as Elena gave him lists each day. A small retinue of soldiers, with Alan's help and supervision, rebuilt one of the crumbling walls that had left them exposed for so long. As the wall was finished, they were able to reduce the heavy presence of guards on that wall and redirect them to other areas that needed it more.

A few days after the wedding, they had a bright, sunny day that brought a large group of dwarves from the mountain. They had already repaired and cleaned most of the mountain and some dwarves were bored until the repair on the furnaces could be finished. Only so many dwarves could fit in the room after all. So Dain sent Dale the bored workers to help finish up the gates and defensive walls. They even started on the parapets and small sentry towers. When they were done, Dain was planning on sending them to Raven Hill to rebuild the small outpost and sentry position. The returning Ravens would be appreciative to have their nesting grounds back as well.

 

**Three Weeks Later**

The keep, treasury, and defensive walls were finished. Shipments of treasure started to arrive as construction on the housing districts continued. As each block was finished, people started moving in from the camp. As the camp was soon empty, the guards from the rotations there were put to work in the housing areas. Building speed quickened with everyone being so close to their work areas. They split off one group to start work on the marketplace area and the housing there as well. Even once every family was in a home and the inn emptied of people they continued on. With the story of Smaug's death spreading through the lands, the last snowflake would usher in travelers once again and Dale would grow quickly.

A small group was also assigned to clean out the area within the walls where planting had once taken place as well. Elena planned on a small orchard there to guarantee that there would always be wine makings and food inside Dale for future generations.

Not a single orc, troll, or goblin was spotted since the last attack on Bard's family and it made people feel safe for once. A few were still cautious of course.

 

**Two Weeks Later**

With construction wrapping up in the housing area, plowing and planting became the new direction. Wood stores had been almost depleted as they finished, but they had until snow fell again to rebuild their stores and start on Esgaroth. Since none were keen on a floating city again, it was decided that Esgaroth be rebuilt on the shore East of the lake.

Plowing began and once again guards were set to watch the fields and their workers. Their fruit trees had to be planted by seed, so they would not see fruit for many years. Thankfully the orchards near the lake that Esgaroth harvested for wine was still intact. It would be beneficial to all to at least build a brewery and a few homes to start up Esgaroth once more. Bard had introduced Elena to the old winemaker from Esgaroth. He volunteered to return to Esgaroth once they decided to start rebuilding.

Once all the construction was done, those who had no wish to farm began crafting and plying their trade once more. Baker shops opened. Even Bofur and Bifur from the original company of Thorin Oakenshield opened a toy shop in Dale as well as one in Erebor. Shops for seamstresses, barbers, and even small ale houses soon appeared and people seemed quite happy with how things were turning out.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Morning**

Elena awoke to Bard's hand rubbing softly up her arm as he kissed her neck. He nibbled and sucked making a dark mark appear on her neck. He laughed softly as he kissed her shoulder. She turned around to face him and brought his head down to hers in a gentle kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip causing him to groan into her mouth and wrap his arm tightly around her waist. He pulled her with him as he rolled onto his back. She straddled him as she darted her tongue into his mouth. Their gentle kissing soon held a strong heat as they each ran a hand in each others hair, tugging gently causing the other to moan. The arm around her waist soon loosened and drifted slowly down her hip. He rubbed soft circles in her skin as he trailed from her hip to her bum. His other hand soon followed as he grabbed handfuls of her soft globes. He thrust his hips up enough to rub his length against her core as he used his handfuls to bring her down more firmly.

She moaned into his mouth as one of his hands snuck between them to rub her slit gently before two fingers disappeared inside of her. She arched into him as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her.

With the keep complete, Bard and his family had moved into more suitable quarters. Bain had his own group of rooms. Tilda and Sigrid shared a group of rooms. Bard and Elena had their own as well. They found the new privacy to their liking.

Elena grinned as she thought about it. She soon lost any thought as Bard added another finger to her core. Sliding his fingers in and out slowly a few times making her wet and moaning for more.

She leaned down to suck on his neck making a mark of her own. He moaned into her ear causing her to smirk. He pulled his fingers out of her to replace them with his weeping cock. They both moaned loudly as he buried himself to the hilt. She wiggled a bit before starting to ride him at a slow pace. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back with a groan. He grabbed both of her hips and met her thrusts. They sped up until he felt her clench hard around him and arch backwards moaning his name. He pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her before flipping their positions. He continued to thrust into her as she started to mewl incoherently. He laced his fingers with hers at the sides of her head. Her eyelashes fluttered as he pounded into her. He bent his neck down to bite softly into her shoulder as he felt her tighten around him again. She mewled his name loudly as stars burst behind her eyelids. He thrust into her a few more times. He moaned filthily as his seed filled her.

He used his arms to brace himself as they panted heavily. She opened her eyes and caught his smirk. He kissed her tenderly before laying to her side.

 

**Afternoon**

After lunch Marik and Elena were in the courtyard overseeing the training of the children. Women who wished to learn to defend themselves joined as well. Elena kept the soldiers well trained. She knew enemies struck at inopportune moments. She couldn't help the bright smile that graced her face as the children laughed and enjoyed the day. Ony had turned into a happy yellow fox and sprinted between the children while they practiced.

After a couple hours they called for a break and the children wandered off to rest and snack. Elena and Marik joined Bard who was overlooking Dale from one of the inner walls. Bard wrapped an arm around her waist as she stopped at his side. He turned to smile at them both.

"How is the training going?" he asked.

"Bain is doing wonderfully," Elena said smiling proudly.

"The girls have a hard time wit the heavy swords, but I have a friend makin em both somethin more appropriate for em," Marik said crossing his arms over his chest.

Bard smiled and rubbed his hand up and down Elena's lower back. Elena smiled back before looking out across Dale. Movement from the East caught her attention and she leaned forward against the sentry wall. Marik and Bard saw her attention focus and followed her gaze to the East as well.

"What is it lass?" Marik asked, "What do ya see?"

Elena pointed to the movement, "Looks like warg riding orcs and a few mountain trolls. They unfortunately don't turn to stone in the sun."

Marik and Bard gave each other a worried look before Bard called out to Captain Alan nearby. Alan gave orders to the soldiers to gather at the East gate before looking to Bard and Elena for further orders.

Elena's eyes widened as more movement closer to the fields caught her eyes, "What are the children doing by the fields!?"

"What?!" Bard and Marik shouted before looking their way.

Sure enough Bain, Tilda, and Sigrid were near the fields with two horses.

"They won't make it to safety in time!" Marik shouted as terror filled them.

 

**Meanwhile**

Tilda and Sigrid gathered wildflowers to surprise Elena with as Bain stood guard. His sword hung in its scabbard and was hooked to his belt. He couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen. No sooner did a shudder creep down his spine then he noticed movement to the East. His eyes widened as he realized what was coming.

"We need to get moving," Bain shouted as he grabbed Tilda and threw her on top of Sigrid's horse.

"Bain what is going on?!" Sigrid shouted fearfully.

Bain pointed to the approaching enemy. Tilda's eyes began to water as fear overtook her. Sigrid mounted quickly behind TIlda as Bain mounted his horse. Ony glared at the orcs as he perched on Tilda's shoulders clutching at her dress with his tiny, bird feet.

_Danger from the East!_ Ony shouted into Elena's mind.

_Have the children head for Erebor you are too far from Dale!_ she shouted back.

_Either way we won't make it!_ Ony said back.

_Where there's a will there's a way_ Elena said.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Few Moments Later**

"To Erebor," Ony shouted, "Its your only chance!"

The children rode hard towards Erebor as Ony turned towards the orcs.

 _Ony to me!_ Elena shouted.

 _You want me to leave them?!_ Ony shouted incredulously.

_No I want you to turn into a golden eagle and come get me so I can help!_

"I have to fetch Elena!" Ony shouted before jumping off Tilda and changing into a golden eagle mid flight.

Ony flew as fast as he could straight to Dale. Elena jumped onto the sentry wall causing Bard and Marik to shout in protest. Bard reached out for Elena just as she jumped from the wall. She landed on Ony with a thump and gripped his feathers firmly as he spun in the air to return to the children.

The orcs had seen the children flee and smirked evilly as they tried to pursue them. Bard and Marik armed themselves and mounted up before rushing to the East gate.

Ony swooped lower as they neared the children. Suddenly Sigrid's horse fell hard tossing the girls from its back. A long, grotesque arrow protruded from it. Elena dropped from Ony to land in front of them as Bain turned his horse to approach them.

The orcs were closer now and their leader laughed deeply as he saw their predicament. His grin was mutated with small pieces of metal protruding from his lips.

"Fresh meat!" he shouted.

"You won't lay a hand on my children!" Elena shouted drawing two long swords from her scabbards.

The orc laughed loudly again. Bain drew his sword as well while he stepped up to Elena's side. Elena moved one of her swords to lay safely across Bain's chest halting him. He turned to her confused.

"This is what you've trained us for," Bain said.

"Not to die," she said never removing her eyes from the orc leader, "Ony take them to safety."

"Mum we're not leaving you!" Bain shouted.

"Ony can carry three, not four," she said sternly, "I need you to keep your sisters safe. I can hold them off til your father gets here with the army."

Bain clenched his jaw before nodding at her. He put his sword away and helped his sisters climb onto Ony. Once he climbed on he turned to Elena.

"We love you Mum," he said quietly before Ony took off towards Erebor.

"I love you all too," she whispered.

The orc leader straightened as he raised his mace. Its length was a tangle of jagged, cursed metal. He pointed at her and yelled for his followers to attack. They started lunging for her and she dodged out of the way as they swung at her. Each time she dodged she also swung her swords to maim or behead her opponents. More orcs replaced the ones she killed again and again.

"You will die today," the leader said, "Then I will hunt your children. I'll start with the smallest one first."

Elena saw red at the threat to her children and a power flowed through her at a strength she had never felt before.

"You should know better than to threaten a mother," she snarled at him as she went on the offensive. She leaped into the air towards the middle of the approaching pack and jumped from head to head. She swung her swords as she moved. Her goal was the leader, but she would leave no survivors.

Bard and the army were riding and running as fast as they could. They would meet the backs of the enemies if they didn't turn around. Luck was not with them as they started to notice them approaching. Bard saw Elena jumping across orc heads swinging as she went. His heart clenched as he saw her covered in black orc blood. He saw Ony was almost to Erebor's gates. _Would they arrive in time_ Bard wondered as he saw one of the mountain trolls pushing through towards Elena.

Elena saw the approaching troll and continued to leap and swing. As the troll reached her she leaped into the air and stabbed a sword into the top of its head killing it instantly. She pulled out her sword and leaped off its shoulder. She swung both swords as she landed hard on top of a rather large orc beheading it as it fell. The orcs seemed to be endless, their army rivaling that of Dale. The leader grew restless and angry as he saw how many orcs this elf had killed by herself. He urged his warg towards her until he could see the determined look in her eyes.

Elena could only think of protecting the children. Protecting Bard and Dale. Nothing would get by her and she would not stop until every enemy was bleeding under her boots. The leader rushed her and swung his mace at her. She spun out of the way just as another orc grazed her back with his own mace. She shouted in pain and surprise before beheading the orc. She dodged another swing from the leader and then spun away from his warg's mouth while it tried to bite her. She maimed a nearby orc causing him to fall against a few others and leaving an open space for her and the leader.

She felt the power in her grow as she noticed the children safely on the gate walls of Erebor. Ony was flying back towards her with a speed she'd never seen. He seemed to glow as the power in her grew, but he also seemed to shrink. She turned her attention back to the leader and swung towards him. He urged his warg up to deflect the blow on it's armor. He swung at her as she parried and spun. She beheaded two orcs and maimed a third before turning back to the leader.

Bard and the army were close enough for the mounted archers to start shooting at the enemy. They worried over their General Queen. Orcs dropped along the edges of the group as the arrows hit their marks.

Ony shrunk a bit more as he glowed brighter. He wasn't going to make it.

 _Elena!_ he shouted to her _Use your magic! Now!_

She turned back to the leader with determination as she raised her swords. She could feel the gather of power inside of her build until she felt like she would burst. She took a running start towards the leader and jumped into the air as high as she could.

Bard saw Elena jump higher than he'd ever seen her jump with her swords curving into a downward arc. A blinding white light burst from her as she brought the swords down and buried them into the leader's chest. The light rippled out harshly causing everyone to stop and shield their eyes. It spread across the orcs, wargs, and mountain trolls before none of the enemy could be seen.

Ony's eyes fluttered shut while he weakly fell from the sky as a simple, common thrush. He landed with a small plip and the glow ebbed away. His labored breathing slowed as his eyes closed.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Continued**

Tilda covered her mouth with a heart wrenching cry as she saw Ony fall from the sky. Bain wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she turned to bury her head in his chest. Sobs burst thru and Sigrid looked at Bain with tears in her eyes.

Bard and the army slowly lowered their arms while the glow dimmed. The light seemed to retreat back to nothing revealing charred orcs, wargs, and mountain trolls. The ground seemed untouched. Not a single one of them lived. The only figure standing was Elena. She held her swords loosely as she staggered from the battle field towards Bard. Bard urged his horse forward and he slid from the saddle as he reached her. Her swords slipped from her hands and she started to fall. Bard caught her right before her knees hit the ground and they tumbled down together. He held her tightly as he pulled her into his lap. He rocked her and buried a hand in her hair. He leaned down to kiss her roughly. He grew alarmed when she didn't respond. He pulled back to look at her.

She blinked hard a few times before closing her eyes. She had a heavy bleeding gash on her forehead. Bard felt the large tear in the back of her tunic and pulled her tightly to him so he could peer down at her skin. A mangled wound ran from her shoulder blades down to her lower back. He looked over at Marik with alarm and Marik increased his pace towards them. After seeing her back, Marik rushed off to find a healer.

Elena had been bandaged enough to get her to Dale. Once there they cleaned her thoroughly and re bandaged her. She was left in her bed in one of her soft elven gowns breathing softly.

Bard sent Captain Alan and his retinue to fetch the children. A distraught Tilda begged them to find Ony amongst the wildflowers by the field. Their search went on for hours before Lieutenant Prazin found him. He carefully picked up the still bird while Tilda watched with silent rivers of tears falling down her cheeks.

Once the children made it back, Tilda took Ony from Prazin. She retreated to her room and laid him in the tiny bed she had made him atop her dresser for afternoon naps. She stared at him for a few minutes before sniffling and turning towards her bed. She flopped herself on top of it and cried herself to sleep.

Alan sent men to clean up the battle ground. Marik watched him go thru the motions of making sure everything was cleaned up and everyone was alright. Everyone's eyes seemed a little dimmer after word of the Queen's battle and wounds made their rounds.

Bard stayed by her side. Paralee brought him food, but he didn't have the heart to eat while his wife and lover lay so still.

After two days Alan came in to inform him of the arrival of the elves. King Thranduil had arrived with his most gifted healer. They entered the bedroom and Thranduil immediately moved off to the side. An elleth approached the bed and laid a hand upon Elena's forehead. She had the same colored hair as Thranduil only it was braided into one large, thick braid with a metal clasp at the end.

"Where is Ony?" she asked softly.

Bard looked up at her frowning, "You know of Ony?"

The elleth looked at Bard, "Of course. I'm the one that made him and gifted him to Yende."

"She prefers Elena," Bard said softly before he frowned deeper, "Ony was a gift from her mother."

The elleth smiled widely with sad eyes, "Yes."

"Your her mother?" he asked as the frown fell and his eyes widened.

She nodded, "Yes, I am Alcarin Silme."

"I'm afraid Ony didn't make it," he said haltingly.

"Just because he does not breathe does not mean their is no life left in him," she said.

Thranduil stepped out of the room to ask after Ony. Tilda appeared with him in her arms and entered the room.

"What do you want with him?" Tilda asked stubbornly, "Mum gave him to me."

Alcarin looked at TIlda in surprise, "My daughter entrusted you with Ony?"

Tilda nodded.

"Just lay him on her chest above her heart," she said as she motioned to Elena, "It is a great honor for Ony to be given to you."

Tilda set Ony down on Elena's chest and looked at Alcarin, "What do you mean?"

"I made Ony," Alcarin said with a sad smile, "So a piece of me would always be with her. He is made by a tie between our two souls. When she used her magic in such a great amount it took energy from me thru Ony. That's how we knew to come so fast."

"Will she be alright?" Tilda asked as her voice wobbled.

Alcarin ran a hand slowly down her daughter's body as she inspected her with her healing magic. Her hand halted at her stomach before moving on. She smiled brightly and turned back to Tilda.

"Her and the babe will be just fine in a few days," she said.

Bard's head whipped up to look at Alcarin with wide eyes, "Babe?"

"Yes," Alcarin said nodding, "About two months along I'd say. An elleth normally carries for a year, but she is not a full elf. I myself only carried her for ten and a half months before she decided to greet the world."

Bard smiled widely with tears in his eyes as he looked down at Elena. His look softened as he thought of them raising their child. Tilda took one of his hands and smiled at him for the first time since Ony fell. He took Elena's hand and squeezed it gently before lifting it to his lips to lay a kiss upon it.

 

**Two Days Later**

Elena slowly gained consciousness and opened her eyes to a dim light. Ony was cradled between her breasts sleeping deeply. She blinked hard a few times before moving her head to the right. Bard was asleep in a soft chair that had been pulled to the side of the bed. His head laid next to their clasped hands. She smiled weakly and brought her other hand across to tangle into Bard's hair. He jolted with the touch and moved his head enough to look up at her. She smirked as his eyes widened and he sat up in the chair.

"Did you think I was going somewhere love?" she whispered.

"I admit I was worried until your mother helped you recover," he said quietly.

Her eyes widened, "My mother was here?"

"She still is," he said smirking, "And from what I understand... she never really left you. She gave you Ony, a piece of her soul."

Ony tweeted once in his sleep before settling back done. In another form it may have sounded like a snort. Elena chuckled at him before turning back to Bard.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The most powerful magic anyone has ever seen," Bard said in awe of her, "Not only did you defeat the enemy... the land was untouched, untainted. You've been in bed recovering. We all thought Ony had died, but it turns out he just needed you."

She stroked his feathers causing him to turn bright yellow. She smiled as wide as her weak state would allow. More rest was needed for a full recovery. Bard cupped her face and stared into her eyes. He kissed her tenderly before bringing his forehead down to meet hers.

"From now on you don't leave my side," he whispered sternly.

She chuckled, "For the children I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Well you have one more child to worry about now," he said smirking knowingly at her.

She raised a brow in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

He ran a finger down the side of her face before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "You are with child love."

Her eyes widened and tears gathered in her eyes, "Really?"

"Yes love," he chuckled, "Tilda has been bouncing around with the news of a new sibling. She claims a baby brother to boss around would make her happiest."

"As long as its healthy I'll be happy," she said smiling before she pulled him close for a more passionate kiss.

"Perhaps its time to pass the mantle of General to Alan and just be my Queen and mother to my children."

She smiled, "Perhaps. Besides I'll still be at your side and armed... so I will still hold to my oath."

"That is true love."

 

**Conclusion**

Elena made a full recovery. The news of the new babe spread across Dale, Erebor, and the Greenwood bringing joy in its wake. Elena did pass the role of General onto Alan.

Alan eventually asked for Sigrid's hand and they were married happily for many years. They had many children who all grew to be loyal to Dale and its people.

The babe did turn out to be a boy who looked exactly like his father although he had his mother's eyes and a slight point to his ears. He eventually became the General after Alan's passing and stood by his family's side.

Esgaroth was rebuilt on the shores of the lake and became prosperous once more.

Bard was revered as an honest and kind king until his death thirty years later.

Instead of fading, Elena stood watch over King Bain and his descendants. Years passed and her knowledge became unrivaled. Everyone knew her fierceness in the battlefield, her loyalty to Dale, and her love for the royal family. She truly became the Heart of Dale.

 


End file.
